


Good Porny Fun

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angelic Grace, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, College AU, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, For Chapter 13, For the Sabriel chapter 13, Grace Bonds, Grace Kink, Halo Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishments, Riding Crops, Sex in the Impala, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Gabriel, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel, Top Sam Winchester, Vibrators, Which is a Sabriel Chapter, Wing Kink, cheerleader Gabriel, floggings, team switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: These are drabbles I write for myDean Winchester RP BlogandSam Winchester RP Blogon Tumblr. Some are prompts people ask me to write, some are me reacting to images I see. ALL of these are NC-17 rated and have no plot... so don't look for any. Images ARE included, proceed with caution and the knowledge you'll probably end up seeing naked cocks.All pairings are listed in the title.And as always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)





	1. TMI

**Author's Note:**

> Dean gets sick in the summer and thinks it is utterly unfair. While Sam is taking care of him, Dean has a tendency to over share things...

It was July.

It was July and about a million degrees outside in the shade with not even a hint of a breeze to break up the stifling heat. In fact is was so hot and humid you could practically swim through the air. It was a time of year where colds were practically unheard of, so of course, Dean Winchester found himself completely, totally, and disgustingly ill.

It was one of those illnesses where Dean couldn’t even leave the bed and go more than 2 feet from a box of tissues let alone leave the bunker. All he could think was how the hell he managed to catch a flu virus in the dead heat of summer. He would start to think it was a curse or something equally as sinister if he didn’t know for a fact he hadn’t come up against anything with that kindda power in quite a while.

As it was, Sammy had him on bed rest. Bed rest, soup, and binging on Netflix, while at first seemed awesome, got really old, really fast. It was day 4 of his not so awesome flu virus that wouldn’t die when Sam came in with something other than soup. Bless him. Sammy was the best.

“I still need you to eat the soup, Dean,” his little brother said as he opened the door, “But since you’ve been so cheery, I decided to reward you with popsicles… the green ones.”

“Like the green ones,” Dean grumbled from his mound of blankets. Castiel had called it his nest, when the two had facetimed earlier in the day. The angel was tracking down a lead on some issues with heaven, leaving Dean to deal with this virus the old fashioned way.

… the bastard.

“I know you do,” Sam answered handing him one. “But you still gotta eat the soup too. Look, dude, Cas’ll be back in 3 days, just like he promised and when he is, he’ll heal you. But until then you just gotta suffer like every other human on this planet who doesn’t have a personal angel on call.”

Sammy was enjoying this, Dean could tell. The asshole was actually laughing at him. And hey it wasn’t his fault he had a personal angel, Cas wouldn’t leave. Not that Dean wanted him too, the guy gave great head and could instantly heal them when they got hurt on a hunt.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

Not that that was the reason Dean kept him around of course. Cas was awesome. He really loved Cas. A lot. Cas had sex hair, and the brightest bluest eyes and his wings were so bad ass and-

“Why’re you laughin a’ me, bitch,” Dean grumbled throwing a wad of tissues at his little brother.

“Ew! Dude gross!” Sam jumped back to avoid being hit with snot rags, but even then was still laughing. “Seriously man, how much cold medication did you take? You know that stuff has alcohol in it right? I think you’re drunk.”

“M not.” He wasn’t. Cas was just beautiful. Beautiful eyes. Beautiful wings. Just all around beautiful. Wasn’t his fault his angel was awesome and badass and beautiful and gave great head.

“Dude you were waxing poetic about Cas like two seconds ago and talking about how he gives great head, which I didn’t need to know, by the way. You’re drunk.” And the bitch was STILL laughing at him. Sammy was the worst, Dean was fully convinced, but then Sam gave him another popsicle and he decided his little brother was maybe only half the worst. “I have noodle soup on the stove, you eat those and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” With that, Sam was out the door to do whatever it was he kept babbling about. Dean wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy eating green popsicles and thinking about getting his hands on Cas’s wings.

Twenty minutes later and Sam was back to annoy him with soup. “Come on, Dean just eat it. And.. watch something else besides Dr. Sexy. You know Netflix has other shows right?”

“Don’t wanna.. and don’t wanna,” Dean grumbled folding his arms like a petulant child and trying to bury himself back into his nest. And if his nest had one of Cas’s shirts that he only wore in this bunker well then Sam didn’t need to know that. “Want pie.”

“You can’t have pie, Dean,” Sam said frustratedly, “last time you had pie you threw it up. Just eat the damn soup.”

“I took care of your stupid butt when it was sick all these years, bring me pie,” Dean demanded, still acting like a spoiled child. Why couldn’t Sam just understand that pie would fix everything. Pie, and blow jobs from Cas.

“Oh.. gross, Dean seriously, just stop talking!” Sam yelled as he ran from the bedroom leaving Dean to eat his popsicle (the green kind) and watch Dr. Sexy while envisioning Cas wearing a doctor’s outfit.

——

The snarking went on similarly for 2 days until there was a FWOMP sound and Castiel suddenly appeared in the Bunker library next to a frazzled and stressed out looking Sam.

“Go heal your boyfriend,” Sam said before hellos were even exchanged. “And please, PLEASE get him to stop talking about how you give such great head.”

The angel could do nothing but turn bright red and disappear into Dean’s bedroom. Healing Dean would be his first priority, and then maybe a discussion about how much over sharing his hunter tended to do when he was sick.


	2. Destiel - Wasting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to do while waiting for Sam, than sex in the Impala. It seemed like a great idea to Dean and Castiel wasn't exactly fighting him off...

Team Free Will was investigating for their latest hunt. Likely just a spirit of some kind, all the clues indicated people were being possessed, but Sam thought there was more to it than just some random possessions. So they’d pulled the Impala into an office building parking lot after dark, mostly deserted, and Sam went to talk to the Janitor who’d been the last to be possessed.

It was a warm night and Dean and Cas, tired of sitting around got out to stretch and talk, automatically gravitating toward the same side of the car. It hadn’t taken much for them to start making out against the side of the car, then move to the inside. It was hot inside, but neither cared as hands found their way into each other's clothes, Dean getting a thrill at being able to rumble Cas’s suit a little, and the angel delighting in popping the button to Dean’s jeans.

A little more wiggling around had Dean’s chest pressed to the front seat, half leaning over as Castiel worked lube slick fingers into him. The sounds Dean made, caused the angel to use a bit of grace to assist in getting Dean ready, in too much of a hurry to worry about going slower, but still not wanting to hurt his hunter in any way. Though they both knew however much preparation Dean was given, he would still be feeling it for a few days. Just like he liked it.

And yeah, Cas might get off a little on the knowledge that HE was the one that Dean bent over for, and that HE was the reason Dean would be shifting in chairs for the next few days. While it wouldn’t take any effort at all on the angel’s part to heal him, Castiel knew Dean would never let him, wanting that slight burn that reminded him just who he’d been fucking in the back seat of the Impala.

“Come ON, Cas!” Dean groaned out, pushing up on his toes and leaning Over just a little more, fingers clenched in the fabric as he tilted his ass up trying to entice his angel into just doing it already. It worked, and a growl was torn from the angel’s throat as he pulled Dean back onto his cock, spearing the hunter in one powerful thrust.

From there it was harsh movements and groaned out words of praise from both of them while they chased their pleasure, using one another’s bodies to get them there. From experience Castiel knew exactly the angle to use in order to hit Dean’s prostate on every thrust, and he used that knowledge to his advantage. Every thrust, every push of his cock into Dean’s body, hit perfectly, causing the hunter to grunt and gasp and cry out Castiel’s name.

It didn’t take long for either of them to come, Castiel pressed tight to Dean’s back, cock pushed directly against Dean’s prostate as the angel’s orgasm overtook him. Dean came a moment later with Cas’s hand wrapped around his cock, white painting the back seat of the Impala.

Dean slumped back, panting, his head on Cas’s shoulder, the angel’s cock still in his body, as he got his breath back. He chuckled. “Damn, that’s the best time I’ve ever had on a hunt.” The hunter turned his head and kissed his angel sloppily, the angle being off for a really good make out session.

Castiel could do nothing but hum in agreement and nuzzle into Dean’s neck. They gave themselves a few minutes to come down from the high before Cas was helping Dean off his softening cock, and they were cleaning up.

By the time Sam was back from his interview... interrogation..., whatever it was he was doing, the Impala was cleaned of any passionate activities and Dean and Cas were leaning against the side of the car, hands clasped together, though Sammy couldn’t see from where he was standing on the other side.

If he knew what they’d been doing he never said, and the hunt continued from there. The three of them getting their poltergeist before heading back to the Bunker for a much-needed rest… or in Dean and Cas’s case, round two.


	3. After a Bad Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad hunt, sometimes Dean and Cas just need time to themselves Inspired by:   
> 

It had been an intense month of case after case, including one scary ass Japanese demon that got its kicks from scaring kids to death and devouring their souls. That case had left Dean pretty shaken, all those kids, bodies white as sheets and their faces etched into permanent looks of terror; he knew he’d be having nightmares from that one. Sam had called Cas earlier that day, telling the angel to meet them back at the motel him and Dean were going to stop at and made sure to get two rooms. After spending eternity with each other, the Winchester’s knew one another inside and out, and Sam knew how Dean was feeling, even if neither of them commented on it.

When Cas arrived Dean was sitting on the bed not looking at anything in particular. He seemed a bit out of it, not even looking up when Cas walked through the door. He had a book in his hand, an old Tom Clancy novel, but it was quite obvious he hadn’t even cracked the spine yet.

"Dean," the angel called, trying to get his lover's attention. He was about to ask if Dean was okay, but from his body language, it was obvious that he wasn't.

"We saved them," Dean answered still not looking at Cas, "but .. man that thing it was..." he trailed off and rubbed his face before finally looking over at the angel. "It was one of the worst things I've ever seen. And I've seen some crazy scary shit, but this thing..." He shook his head not even able to articulate what he wanted to say. "I thought you were in Minnesota?"

The angel knew he could lie, could say his mission had gotten over early and he tracked them down, but they lied enough to each other, the least he could do was give Dean honesty. “Sam called me,” Cas told him as he reached for the book still in Dean’s hand, “I wanted to be here when you got back from the hunt. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Carefully he put the book on the side table before shrugging off his trench coat and folding it neatly over the back of a nearby chair. Next came his suit jacket, which was also folded and placed neatly on the chair.

Castiel was slow with the removal of his clothing, watching Dean the whole time who by now was watching with rapt attention. When the angel was completely bare he padded softly over to Dean’s duffle bag and bent, making sure he was on display for his hunter as he rummaged around until he found the lube. It was almost empty. They would need to get more before the next hunt, or really even before they got back to the bunker; they tended to use a lot of lube.

The angel, knowing Dean’s full attention was on him now, walked back over to the hunter and straddled his lap. By the time Dean’s hands came up to frame Cas’s hips the hunter was naked, angel mojo making the process instant. “I hope you didn’t just poof my clothes out of existence,” Dean said to him with an amused smirk, “I liked that shirt.”

“Your clothing is fine, Dean,” Cas assured him. He uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching behind himself and sliding a finger in. He moaned, arching up a little as his mouth fell open, eyes heavy-lidded and trained on Dean’s face. The hunter’s hands clenched on Cas’s hips as the angel added another finger and started making some truly pornographic noises.

Had Dean not been hard before, Cas’s little display certainly would have gotten him there. The noises alone were enough to get the hunter from zero to 60 in 2 seconds flat. “Uh..” was all he managed to say, eyes roaming over the angel’s naked body. He slid a hand around, making sure his fingers touched all the good areas. First, he stroked the angel’s erection, then cupped his balls, before sliding a finger down to rub against his perenium before finally coming to his puckered entrance which already had two of the angel’s fingers sliding in and out. Dean pushed in right along side them, moaning at the hot, silken clench of Castiel’s body against his finger. “Cas,” he moaned, his cock jumping.

“I’ve got you, Dean,” Cas assured him. “Let me take care of you.” Gently he removed Dean’s finger, and then his own, before shifting to straddle the hunter. Slowly, and keeping eye contact with his hunter the entire time, he lowered himself, taking Dean into his body. Though he managed to keep his eyes open, they did flutter a few times, and a moan was ripped from his mouth as Dean’s cock hit his prostate on the first downward thrust of his hips.

It was a slow roll of his hips after that, keeping eye contact the whole time. Castiel’s wings came out, and arched high before curling around to stroke over Dean’s body causing the hunter to moan and arch into him. Dean’s hands slid up Cas’s back and into the feathers at the base. The wings were getting drenched from the oil flowing freely due to Castiel’s arousal and Dean couldn’t help making his fingers wet and shiny with it before licking it off. This only served to make the angel ride him faster.

Dean thrust his hands back into the wings and held on as Castiel bounced and rocked on his cock, taking Dean into his body over and over again. They were both shivering with the pleasure of it, their noises echoing around the small room as they took their passion from each other’s body, and the whole time not once did either of them close their eyes or look away.

Soon it got to be too much and Dean cried out, his orgasm punching through him. His hands clenched and spasmed in the soaked feathers at Castiel’s back, and it was just that bit more that managed to push the angel over the edge. He groaned, the lights in the room flickered as he came, crying out Dean’s name.

They slumped, Dean back against the headboard and Castiel on top of him, the angel’s face pressed to Dean’s neck as they caught their breath. The angel shivered, Dean’s fingers were still running through his over stimulated wings, but he didn’t want to put them away or pull Dean off and so he let the hunter stroke him while they calmed down.

Slowly the two disentangled from one another and Castiel’s wings were stored back into the dimension angels kept their wings in while on the Earthly plane. They curled up together in the bed, the sheets half over them, and fell into a deep sleep. Dean didn’t have any nightmares that night, knowing, somehow, even in sleep that he was safe and secure in his angel’s arms.

When Sam found them the next day, they were still curled together, the sheets a mess around them as the morning light streamed through the slats in the blinds. He smiled and left the breakfast he’d picked up on the table for when they finally woke and went back out. He would let Dean sleep in today, knowing his brother needed it, and that his angel would always take care of him.


	4. Sabriel - Enticement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Image belongs to [ This person is beautiful. Follow their blog for more beautiful images such as this. (hopefully, they don't mind me getting my inspiration from them) Sam decides to entice his angel to come home by playing with himself and praying to Gabriel at the same time. It ends well for both of them.](http://justanothertart.tumblr.com/)

Everything was set for a night of seduction, not that he would need it, but it was still fun to see how turned on he could make Gabriel before the angel appeared. Sam knew that Gabriel could hear him, feel him, and would know exactly what he was doing. The grace cuff around his wrist tied them together in ways that Sam didn’t fully understand but loved nevertheless.

The room was laid out perfectly. Warm, clean, cotton sheets that were pulled halfway down the bed, with a large fluffy comforter on top. The pillows were fluffed perfectly and pressed to the head of the bed near the new headboard which held a variety of things to be used later. There were soft lined cuffs, lube, vibrators and plugs, scented drip candles, and edible massage oils.

The oils were one of Sam and Gabriel’s favorites. They each enjoyed using the slippery, sweet smelling liquid to bring their partner as much pleasure as they could. Sam loved massaging Gabriel’s back, making sure to get the area that pulled when he used his wings, the moans, and sighs he managed to get from his lover were like music and filled Sam’s very soul with joy. Perhaps tonight they would use those, he would have to see where things led.

Once the room was set up Sam stripped, he had taken a shower not too long ago and made sure to clean himself very thoroughly in order to be ready for anything Gabriel had in mind. He placed his dirty clothes in the hamper and set the lighting for the room, dim, but where they could still obviously see one another. No candles in case Gabriel got his wings out, it was too easy to knock one over.

Sam then stood to face a wall, his hands flat against the surface and prayed. “I pray to the archangel Gabriel. Right now, I’m hard for you, Gabriel, running my hands down my body imagining they’re your hands. Can you see what I’m picturing? Or maybe you want a show tonight so you settle in a chair and watch as I tease myself.” Sam ran his hands over his nipples, they weren’t particularly sensitive, but he knew Gabriel liked playing with them anyway, then continued down to his abs to his hip bones. Gabriel loved this area best, and Sam could never keep quiet when his angel was worshiping that area of his body.

“You’d tell me what to do, would you?” Sam continued his prayer, “you’d make me tease and stroke my hips while I moaned for you but you wouldn’t let me touch my cock. That would be for your pleasure only.” Sam faltered for a moment when his fingers danced and teased at the crease of thigh and groin. He couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips and hoped Gabriel could hear it too. His forehead pressed against the wall as he continued to tease himself, still not touching his swollen cock as it arched against his stomach.

“I would beg you to let me touch myself,” Sam moaned, hands sliding down to massage his balls and press his fingers against his perineum. “Would you let me? Or would you want me to wait until you could ride me? I know how much you love riding my cock and how much I love it when you do.” Gabriel in his lap, bouncing hard and fast on his cock was definitely one of Sam’s favorite things to do. When he was alone some nights he would think about it, thrusting into his own fist and imagining it being Gabriel’s tight hole surrounding him.

Sam continued with his ministrations, arching and rolling his hips, thrusting into the air where there was no relief to be had. His ass bounced enticingly as he moved into and away from his own hands, moans spilling continuously from his lips.

“Damn, Kiddo,” Gabriel’s voice sounded behind him, “you certainly know how to get an angel’s attention.”

When Sam turned his head to see his lover, he smiled, taking in the beautiful sight of his angel naked, with wings and halo fully on display, just like Sam liked it. The grace cuff around his wrist pulsed warmly, sending tingles through the hunter’s body and making him gasp. “Hey Gabriel,” Sam greeted warmly as he turned.

“I am going to ride you so hard, Sammkins,” Gabriel practically growled, eyes glowing with passion and grace. “Get on the bed.” He waited for the hunter to comply before simply flew himself onto Sam’s lap and sunk down with a groan, throwing his head back.

There wasn’t much talking after that, Sam’s hands were clamped to the angel’s hips as they moved into one another hard and fast, their cries of passion echoing off the walls of Sam’s bedroom. It was amazing and perfect and Sam knew he wasn’t going to last with all the teasing he’d done to himself, so he wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s erection and stroked in time with their brutal pace.

“Ga-Gabriel,” Sam moaned, arching. He thrust his hips three more times before the tight heat of his lover’s body, the grace that was running through him and the sight of his angel above him tipped Sam over the edge. He came with a shout, spilling into his lover’s body and holding him in place.

The angel groaned, watching as his lover fell apart. His essence, his very grace sang out in joy at watching this beautiful creature under him writhe and moan all because of the pleasure Gabriel gave to him. It took only 4 more strokes of Sam’s hand before the little angel was spilling onto Sam’s chest. He reached out and ran a possessive hand through the mess, massaging it into Sam’s skin. The universe would know that Samual Winchester belonged to the Archangel Gabriel in every way possible. Not that the universe didn’t already know this, what with Gabriel’s grace wrapped securely around Sam’s wrist, and his very soul.

The two collapsed together, panting as they shared soft short kisses while getting their breath back. The angel curled up on Sam’s chest, in no hurry to move, or remove Sam’s softening cock from inside his body. He stroked Sam’s chest lazily. “This was a nice way to be welcomed back to the Bunker,” the angel commented.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure where you were and figured this might get you here faster than if I’d called on the phone,” Sam answered with a chuckle. Gabriel could do nothing more than nod in agreement as they lay together, sharing soft lazy kisses and caresses.


	5. Destiel - Alone in the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Text

Downtime at the bunker usually meant burgers and pie; Dr. Sexy marathons and car chase movies; and for Dean and Castiel, lots and lots of sex. Unfortunately for the hunter, his angel was off looking for Lucifer’s baby mama, so while burgers and pies were a definite; and Dr. Sexy marathons and car chases would happen eventually; there would be absolutely no sex.

Dean’s angel was very strict, he was the only one who could bring Dean to orgasm, and he would know (what with being an angel and all) if Dean got himself off. He was frustrated after watching Dr. Sexy and his nurse have hot passionate sex (even if it wasn’t shown) on one of the exam room tables and now all he wanted was to take his angel to bed. Lucifer was such an evil cock block.

It was late, around midnight when Dean decided to play with himself while praying to Cas. He hoped it might entice the angel back home and take care of his needy human. Dean stripped slowly, running his hands over his body, toying with his nipples, sliding down to his navel and the inside of his thighs. He bypassed his cock, wanting to save that for last.

“I pray to the angel Castiel,” Dean started while sliding onto the bed on his back. “Hopefully you’re not in the middle of a fight because things are about to get hot.” He grinned as he thought about what he was going to do, and hopefully how hot Cas was going to get. If he was lucky, he’d really get a pounding when his angel got home.

Starting with his nipples, Dean again went slow, sliding his fingers around the little nubs and making them hard. He arched, moaning, his nipples getting more sensitive as he played with them. It felt fantastic, the only thing that would be better was if Cas’s lips and tongue were around the little nubs, sucking and licking. Dean briefly wondered if he could come from only having his nipples being played with but dismissed it. He’d never survive.

Moving away he slid his hands down his stomach, rubbed gently against the inside of his thighs before rubbing his balls and lightly stroking his cock. “I’m so hard for you, Cas, do you have your ears on, babe? Can you hear me? Can you feel how hard I am for you, Angel?” He chuckled as he stroked himself, sliding a finger down to press against his entrance.

Being on his back wasn’t a good position to get a finger in himself so he rolled over and grabbed the lube. Getting a few fingers nice and slippery he pressed a finger against his entrance again and pushed in, groaning at the feel before pulling away and kneeling.

“This is you behind me, your hands sliding over my ass,” Dean prayed, sliding his hands over his ass as he talked to Cas. He laid face down and continued to rub his hands over himself, over his ass, over his thighs. His hips moved against the bed, pressing his erection into the soft sheets. Dean couldn’t help moaning. “This is you, Cas,” he moaned, sliding a finger into himself again. “This is you pressing into me. You giving me pleasure.”

He couldn’t stop but knew he would have to. If Castiel found out he’d come without being given permission he would be punished and Dean definitely didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be denied, forced to watch as Castiel got pleasure, as Castiel took Dean anyway he pleased but denied Dean his own pleasure until such a time the angel felt Dean had earned it again. But how could he stop, he pictured his angel in his head as he humped the bed.

“Cas... angel please,” Dean moaned. “Please.”


	6. Sabriel - Forgotten Chinese Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>    
>    
> 

The hunt was going slow, mostly because people were being unusually quiet in the face of the FBI agents they were speaking too. In his years of perfecting his FBI persona, Sam could definitely say that he’d never felt this frustrated to get information out of a town of people who were mysteriously dying. All he wanted to do was strip Gabriel naked, and see how many different ways he could get his archangel to scream his name. First, however, was picking up the Chinese food from across the street.

It took 20 minutes and a whole lot of frustration before Sam was finally through the door of their motel room. He couldn’t help smiling as he set the Chinese bag down, as he saw that Gabriel had taken the initiative to already get naked. Sam slid a hand down, undoing the fly on his pants and pulling out his cock, his eyes on Gabriel the entire time. He stroked slowly, his eyes tracking over the beautiful wings splayed out across the bed, and taking up most the second half of the room. A beautiful golden light circled his angel’s head, and his eyes glowed with grace usually hidden.

Sam stopped stroking as he started to harden, and started to remove his clothes. First came his FBI jacket, folded neatly over the back of the chair. He left everything else on for the moment, even his pants were still buttoned, with only his cock hanging out for his angel to see. Gently, Sam moved forward so he was kneeling on the bed, and slid a hand behind Gabriel’s head pulling him down to suck.

The angel went willingly, always eager, and took Sam in his mouth, swallowing him down with ease. His grace flared, wrapping around the hunter to press and stroke at different areas of his body. Gabriel’s tongue teased along the underside as he raised his head and slid off the gorgeous cock in front of him. “Our Chinese food is going to get cold,” he chastised looking up at Sam as he reached forward to undress his hunter entirely.

“Good thing you’re an archangel and can reheat it instantly then,” Sam answered pushing Gabriel back onto the bed. He assumed the angel agreed since after that there wasn’t much more than moans and yells of Sam’s name coming from the angel under him.

They did manage to get around to eating the food a few hours later, thankful of Gabriel’s angelic powers to bring it back to yummy freshness.


	7. Destiel - Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the image below, Dean finds out just what happens when he's been a bad boy all day and suddenly he and Cas have the Bunker to themselves. (Warning for spanking and punishments. There is aftercare and it's all consensual)

Dean had been naughty all day, teasing his brother, annoying his angel and Castiel was going to teach him a lesson. As soon as Sam left, going out for some needed exercise and a trip to the library, Castiel snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Dean found himself tied to one of the library chairs, knealing on the seat with his arms behind his back, chest pressed to the back of the chair, and his legs spread and tied to two of the chair legs. He wiggled, but couldn't move. “Cas?!” the hunter yelped, “the hell man?”

“You’ve been very bad today, Dean,” Castiel's gravely voice came from behind him, “and for that, I need to punish you.” The loud slap echoed through the library along with Dean’s grunt, but no protests were forthcoming. “How many do you think you deserve Dean?” Another slap echoed through the room. “You were very rude at breakfast today. You taped your brother’s laptop closed and put glue on the outside of his cell phone. You did make a good lunch for us so you’ll get slaps deducted for that, but you didn’t help us research.” Another two slaps landed on Dean’s ass after.

The hunter didn’t answer, he hadn’t been given permission. He was allowed to grunt, moan or cry out, but wasn’t allowed to speak. He was getting hard between his legs at every slap and he couldn’t help but moan.

“Yes, you do like it,” Castiel answered, “I know. I think you’ll get another 20. I want you to count them. Do you understand, Dean? Answer.”

It took a moment before Dean was able to answer, having to take a moment to get his breath. “Yes, I understand, Castiel,” he answered formally. It was never “Cas” or “Angel” or “Sweetheart” or any other endearment Dean usually called his angel by. When they were like this, it was always formal, Castiel was in charge.

The slap landed seconds after Dean consented and the hunter grunted out a, “one,” just before the next slap fell. “Two!” Dean moaned, arching up a little. The stings were getting a little worse, his ass shaking each time Cas slapped him, and Cas knew just where to slap and how hard to make sure that Dean’s ass was red and throbbing by the end of his punishment. “Seven!” Dean cried out just as a slap landed nearly on the center of his ass, his hole spasmed and clenched at the exquisite pain.

Castiel took a moment to run his hands over the beautiful red flesh, admiring his work. Already Dean’s ass had a nice red glow to it, and by the time he was finished the angel knew it would be flushed such a beautiful color. Rather than continuing with the slaps, he slid a finger between the stinging cheeks to rub against Dean’s entrance. He pressed in just barely, not wanting to damage his lover since he didn’t have lube. “You’re so beautiful like this Dean, tied up and helpless. You’re completely at my mercy.” Cas pulled the finger out and slapped Dean hard across the middle again.

“Eight!” Dean grunted dutifully. He couldn’t move, bound as he was and precariously bent over the chair. Tears sprung to Dean’s eyes as he called out numbers 12 and 13 which fell in rapid succession across the right ass cheek. “Cas,” Dean whimpered.

“What was that?” the angel asked sharply, “that’s one more for talking out of turn Dean, you know the rules.” The angel slapped him again, rubbing a hand over the sting immediately and bent to press a kiss to the base of Dean’s spine. He knew his hunter’s limits, and Dean was nowhere near them. Talking out of turn was never allowed, and if Dean did it again, he would earn two extra. "That was your extra, Dean. The next one will still be 14." Dean didn't answer and Castiel hadn't expected him to.

This time when Castiel pressed a finger into Dean’s opening it was slick with lube and he was able to press it all the way in and quickly add another. Dean moaned but made no other noise until Castiel thrust his fingers in and crooked up, striking the hunter’s prostate with dead accuracy. Dean yelped and jerked in his bonds then groaned at the stimulation of pain and pleasure.

Another slap fell against Dean’s ass surprising a small “oh!” out of him, but Castiel overlooked it as involuntary. He didn’t believe Dean was misbehaving at this point, too caught up in the sensations going through his body. He waited to see if Dean would remember to count and after a moment, right when he was about to pull his fingers out, Dean managed to whimper out a breathless, “14.”

15, 16 and 17 fell quickly alternating between sides of Dean’s ass and had the bound man crying out with each slap. He was trembling now, tears falling free as he laid on the chair panting as Castiel continued to massage his prostate but not let him come. “You don’t get to come yet, Dean. You haven’t earned it. This is a punishment.” He slapped Dean hard again right before adding another finger and opening Dean’s body to take him.

There were two more that Dean was to be given, but Castiel had his fingers buried deep into Dean’s body, opening the hunter up to be used later. He pulled his fingers out and slapped Dean again, hard, right across his entrance and smirked as Dean cried out before counting number 19. Castiel rubbed Dean’s ass a bit enjoying the warmth of his stinging ass before finishing number 20.

Dean collapsed against the chair, panting and boneless as his punishment was over. His face was wet from the tears and his ass was red, hot and throbbing. He didn’t get a chance to rest, as soon as the last slap had finished Castiel thrust into Dean’s body causing the hunter to jerk and groan at the stimulation. The angel set a hard fast pace, hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust and Dean could do nothing but lay there and take it. He was hard and desperately wanted to come, but Castiel was keeping him from reaching climax.

“You want to come,” Castiel moaned as he thrust in again, “do you think you’ve earned it? You may speak.” His fingers gripped Dean’s hips hard to keep him in place as he used his lover’s body for his own pleasure.

“Yes!” Dean cried out immediately, though it might have been from Castiel hitting his prostate again. “Please Cas, I promise I’ll be good. I took my punishment, please let me come,” he begged. His ass stung and his balls were heavy and he needed it so badly.

Castiel didn’t answer, just continued to pound into Dean’s body over and over. He bent slightly, kissing against his lover’s spine, nipping gently in counterpoint to the hard thrusts. “Next time will be a different punishment and you will be denied release for a week,” he grunted, close to his own release, “do you understand?”

“Yes! Yes please yes!” Dean arched and moved against Cas as much as possible but he was too at a disadvantage with the position he was in. “Please!”

Seeing Dean like this, desperate and begging never ceased to make Castiel all that much harder. He thrust a handful more times before leaning forward and biting down on Dean’s shoulder, hard. “Come now, untouched on my cock. Come Dean! Come!” Castiel ordered.

Dean couldn’t have disobeyed if he wanted to. His orgasms was punched out of him, and he screamed into the top of the chair as he felt Castiel’s own release warm him from the inside. He moaned and collapsed completely spent. He didn’t even have the energy to moan when the angel pushed a plug into him trapping the angel’s seed in his body.

Castiel admired the plug, running gentle hands over Dean’s body paying special attention to his red and no doubt throbbing ass. “We will spend an hour in bed together before worrying about dinner,” Cas said, his voice holding no room for arguing. With the sound of wing beats both Dean and Cas were in their bed, Dean no longer tied up, instead he was curled against Cas’s chest. The angel gently dried his face and rolled him onto his stomach to apply cool cream to his stinging ass. “You look beautiful like this. Ass red, and plugged. Ready for me to use again anytime I want."

Dean moaned as he felt Cas’s fingers on him, and then the kisses down his spine. “Mm,” he mumbled, too tired for more. He let Castiel care for him and then bundle him into strong arms and soft wings as he drifted off to sleep.

“Sleep, my hunter, I’ll keep you safe.”


	8. Sabriel - Do As I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules were simple, Gabriel was not allowed to come without permission, but Sam was going to do everything in his power to make sure Gabriel failed.

“Are you going to hold back your orgasm this time, Gabriel?” Sam asked, sliding the crop up Gabriel’s chest, then tapping him on the cock. The little angel grunted but didn’t answer, holding onto the wall for support. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes,” Gabriel panted moaning a little, “wait.. no-yes-I-” The little angel’s eyes shone gold with lust as he looked up at his lover helplessly.

Sam chuckled. “I know what you meant. Alright. We’re going to see how long you can go without coming. If you make it to the end of the session, I’ll suck you off.” He smirked as Gabriel whimpered and shuddered.

They would start with something light, a few crop marks against Gabriel’s ass, just to warm up. “I’m going to give you 10 to start with, let’s see how you handle this,” Sam told him turning Gabriel so the angel’s hands were pressed against the wall, and his ass was raised a bit. A beautiful gold plug, the color of Gabriel’s eyes, glinted between two perfect ass cheeks, keeping him nice and open for when Sam wanted to use him. Not yet, though, first came his punishment. “If you come before I give you permission you will be punished, do you understand?”

Gabriel whimpered but nodded, swallowing a few times before he was able to answer, “Yes, Sam,” he breathed out.

“Should I make you count?” Sam asked, more to himself than to Gabriel. He stood back and cracked the flogger against Gabriel’s beautiful ass smirking at the moan he received. “Yes you like this,” Sam whispered running the crop over his back gently before pulling it away for another hard whap against the delicate skin. “You’re so hard for it aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

The crop came down three more times, in fast secession causing Gabriel to whimper and shift a bit. He was so hard and leaking precome everywhere, but it just caused Sam to try even harder to get the angel to come. He slid the crop back up the angel’s back, down over his ass gently and around to run up the length of his cock a few times. Gabriel moaned and whimpers shaking with the effort to stay still and not come.

“Five more,” Sam whispered against his lover’s skin, pressing a few kisses to his shoulder and neck. He reached out, pressing against the plug and moving it a bit just to give a bit more pleasure before he slapped Gabriel’s ass harder than the last 5 times. His lover jerked and cried out, hands slipping but he was quick to replace them. “That’s it, Lover,” Sam whispered before slapping him two more times, hard, and right across where the plug was pressed, causing it to move.

Sam knew Gabriel wouldn’t be able to stay still if he did that, and the little angel didn’t disappoint. His back arched, his head falling back and he groaned as the plug pressed against his prostate at the same time the crop slapped his ass. The welts were forming where Sam had hit him creating beautiful red criss-cross patterns.

“Two more,” Sam told him, “these are going to be much harder.” He waited until Gabriel braced himself before sending the flogger down hard against the angel’s ass once, then again near the same spot. He reached out fast before the angel’s legs could give out to catch his lover and hold him while Gabriel trembled and moaned, cock bobbing against his stomach.

“Shhh, don’t come yet, just relax your body,” Sam whispered. He shifted his lover a little in his arms so he could hold onto him, supporting his weight until Gabriel could stand on his own. It took a few minutes but finally, the shorter man pulled away and stood. Sam slid his hands over Gabriel’s body lovingly, stopping at the cuffs at the man’s wrist to pull them up, raising Gabriel onto his toes and clipping the cuffs to a hook in the ceiling.

The angel was stretched up, standing on his toes as his arms were raised above him. The hook was well anchored and held in place by a spell, that assisted in making sure Gabriel couldn’t move when tied. The hunter took a moment to step back and admire the beautiful picture his angel made, tied to the ceiling and barely able to touch the ground.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Sam explained stepping forward. “I’m going to see how far I can push you without you coming. If you come before you’re given permission I’m going to cage you for a week, do you understand?” The angel nodded. Sam’s hand landed hard on his ass, causing Gabriel to jerk in his bonds. “I need a verbal answer.”

With all the sensations running through Gabriel’s body, it took him a minute to answer, but Sam was patient, he knew his lover’s body, his lover’s limits. He knew his angel wasn’t deliberately disobeying him, just trying to get his thoughts together. After a moment he answered, “ye-yes, I understand. I can’t come until you give me permission or I wear the cage.”

The cock cage was rarely worn, even if Sam did have to punish him more, but this time the rules were very clearly laid out. Sam doubted Gabriel would be able to listen, knowing his lover just loved orgasms too much, he also loved being punished, which is why this worked so well for them.

With permission given, Sam started to run his hands over Gabriel’s body, starting at the top. He pressed kisses to Gabriel’s forehead, his temple, down his cheeks, over his eyes, his nose and finally to his mouth where he drank deeply, reveling in his angel’s mouth. “I could kiss you for eternity,” he whispered, nothing but love in his voice, before moving on. He pressed kisses over Gabriel’s jaw and neck, then across each shoulder.

Turning his head, Sam pressed a few kisses to each straining arm, sliding his fingers up to massage the muscles a bit, making sure they didn’t cramp. Being an angel Gabriel didn’t really need to worry, but when they played, the angel tended to lower the amount of influence his grace had on his vessel, making everything a bit more real.

“Sam,” Gabriel moaned, “please.” He shifted, trying to get into a better position, trying to get Sam’s hands where he wanted them, but the hunter ignored him.

Large hands started roaming over Gabriel’s chest, tweeking pert nipples until they were red from abuse and Sam had his lover squirming and moaning from overstimulation. He pressed his mouth to each one, licking and sucking them until he had Gabriel begging him. Begging for release, begging for Sam to stop. It wasn’t true begging, Gabriel didn’t really want Sam to stop, no safe word had been used, so the hunter kept going, lapping and nipping at the buds until he was satisfied with their condition.

The angel’s erection was bobbing and jumping with each suck and pull to the tiny nubs and he cried out again at a particularly hard suckle. “You’re leaking all over yourself,” Sam commented curling a hand around his erection and stroking. He finally pulled off the nipples, blowing air across them to give a little counter to the hot suction. Gabriel cried out again, jerking and straining to get away and closer to Sam at the same time.

The hunter could feel his lover’s balls drawing up, getting closer to orgasm so he pulled his hand away and gave Gabriel another hard slap. “No coming, I’m only halfway done with you.” The angel whined but managed to hold off only to cry out when a hot mouth latched onto the back of his neck.

Sam’s hands continued to roam his lover’s body as he began to lick and suck down each vertebra, giving each one the same attention. His hands slid over his ribs, stomach and down, by passing his cock to stroke at the insides of his legs, until Sam was squatting down, licking at the start of Gabriel’s ass. The plug was

Without warning, Sam pushed the plug into Gabriel’s ass farther, causing his partner to cry out and arch, pushing back against it. “Good,” Sam praised, “you didn’t come. You’re still not allowed.” He played with the plug for a moment, listening to Gabriel’s moans and pleas before pulling it out all together and picking up a vibrator. “Let’s see how you do with this.”

With the vibrator nice and slick with copious amounts of lube, Sam began to press it into his captive’s ass, slowly, teasingly until it was pressed right against his prostate. “There we go,” Sam whispered before turning it on to half speed.

Gabriel cried out and jerked against the bonds, his cock leaping, and more precome drooling out the head. He was constantly moving, shaking and both pressing away and back into Sam’s hands. “Sam!” He cried, “Sam, please… I can’t… I can’t!” he wailed.

“You can, you will,” Sam told him, pulling it out only to press it back in and turn it just one click higher. The result was beautiful Gabriel screamed, and before either of them could do anything else, he came, his cock jerking against his stomach as come splashed over his chest and dripped down the side of his cock and thighs.

The room was quiet after that, only the sounds of the vibrator and Gabriel’s harsh breathing as he slumped in his bonds could be heard. Slowly, Sam turned the vibrator off and pulled it out, then unhooked the angel from the ceiling and carried his still trembling lover to the bed. “You were very naughty,” he whispered, curling around the angel and pressing kisses to his temple. “What were you told?”

“Not to come.”

“And what did you do?”

Gabriel turned, pressing his face into Sam’s neck and snuggling into his warmth, “I disobeyed you and I came. You can’t expect me to hold off when you’re playing with me like that, Kiddo,” he whispered.

“I do expect you to hold off,” Sam told him, “you were given an order, this just means you’ll have to accept the punishment. I’m going to cage you tomorrow, and you won’t be allowed to come for a week. And I’m going to play with you, Gabriel. I’m going to have you wear a plug at all times, I’m going to touch you and caress you and get you so wound up that you’ll be begging for release by Tuesday.”

The little angel whimpered but burrowed closer to his mate. “Sounds like fun,” he smirked, ever the sassy angel, even with knowing what’s to come…. which from the sounds of it, wouldn’t be him. “Just as long as you fuck me somewhere in there too.”

“Oh I plan to,” Sam assured him. He pulled the little angel closer and snuggled into bed with him, his hands sliding over warm naked skin. He continued his ministrations until they both fell into a light doze, exhausted from their play. The following week was going to be amazing, Sam could hardly wait.


	9. Sabriel - Yes, Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's on a case and posing as a professor to a small college when Gabriel snaps into the room, pounds Sam into the desk and leaves again. 

“G-Gabriel!” Sam yelled groaning as the angel hit his prostate over and over. He was currently laying back on a desk in his office at the school he was posing as a teacher. Gabriel had snapped himself in after school, thankfully because as soon as he’d snapped himself in, he’d pushed Sam up against the whiteboard and pulled him into a kiss that threatened to suck the lungs from Sam’s body. Apparently, professor Sam did things to the little angel. 

The angel grunted, pushing into his hunter’s body over and over. He shifted, pushing Sam’s legs up closer to his chest so he could go even deeper and all Sammy could do was hang on for the ride. “Gabriel!” He cried out again. “Please… please.” The little angel didn’t answer him, just continued to pound into him. He did reach down and wrap a hand around his hunter’s hard cock and Sam knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Gabriel knew how to play his body just as much as Sam knew how to play the angel’s.

“Come on Sammy,” Gabriel said, the first words he’d said since snapping into the room. “Gunna mark up this desk so you remember me tomorrow while teaching. Maybe get hard sitting behind your desk,” he growled punching Sam’s prostate again with dead accuracy.

“Yes,” the hunter cried out, arching back against him and moaning again. “You… my naughty little angel,” Sam laughed breathlessly before one last punch to the prostate had him spilling over Gabriel’s hand. He grunted through it as the angel continued to thrust, hitting him there over and over again making Sam whimper. “Please,” he pleaded.

“Look so hot like this,” the angel told him, not slowing down at all, but he did take his hand off Sam’s cock, “so hot with the glasses and the clothes and sitting here grading papers. Never thought the school thing would do it for me, then I saw you.” He thrust four more times and groaned as he spilled inside Sam and slumped forward, panting. His forehead was pressed just under Sam’s nipple and he couldn’t help shifting up a bit to give the little nub a small lick. 

Sam hissed then chuckled and moaned, going boneless under his angel. He was perched precariously on the desk, threatening to fall off at any second but he knew Gabriel wouldn’t let that happen. “So the professor thing really does it for you, huh?” 

“Yes.” After a few minutes, Gabriel shifted, making sure Sam was settled properly before he pulled out. “Well, that was fun. You enjoy sitting on that tiny ass chair now.” He winked and disappeared, living Sam to groan as he thought about how he now had to sit on that hard chair, sore ass dripping come after getting pounded into the middle of next week. That’s okay, when he got home he’d make sure to return the favor.


	10. Destiel - Inappropriate Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sends Castiel a dick pic at an inappropriate time, Castiel punishes him.
> 
>  

Castiel was in the middle of meeting a hotel manager about a recent string of unexplained deaths when his phone chimed at him. He excused himself for a moment to take a look at the incoming message and had to hide his reaction when he saw the image. Dean was being a very naughty hunter, but that was okay, it would only end very well for the both of them. Though maybe that beautiful cock should be caged for a bit. 

“Hey Baby, something’s missing you,” Dean’s message read after the image came through. Castiel rolled his eyes and went back to his meeting, in the back of his mind, though, he was thinking of what he would do to Dean when he got back home. 

The meeting didn’t last long, Castiel getting the information he needed to track down the angel that was wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting vacationers. Tracking the angel, however, took a little longer than he’d anticipated, but in the end, he found the rogue angel and called in the soldiers of heaven to deal with them. Angels now were allowed to remain on Earth if they wished, but killing humans would alert hunters which was not anything any angel wanted, so those angels were rounded up and brought back to Heaven for imprisonment or death...depending on the crime. 

The whole ordeal took three days longer than he’d wanted, but he was pleased to find Dean still in the Bunker when he returned home. The hunter, naughty as ever, had sent multiple images of himself in various poses or playing with toys as enticement to bring the angel home sooner. It never worked, but it always wound Castiel up to the point he needed release and would always enjoy getting it from Dean’s body. Normally, the angel would allow his hunter to find his own release, today however, Castiel was not in such a giving mood. 

“You think it’s funny teasing me like that, Dean?” The angel asked, appearing next to the hunter in the kitchen, thankfully it was just the two of them. “Sending me naughty pictures of your penis, or your entrance all stretched out around a vibrator.”

Dean laughed, turning to his angel with a wide relaxed grin. “Yeah, babe, I did,” he answered. The hunter turned back to his sandwich, putting on the roast beef, the bacon, onion, garlic sauce, and pickles, before putting everything away and grabbing his plate. “I love sending you stuff like that and imagining how you’ll flush and stammer at whoever you’re talking to. You’re adorable when you do that.”

“You think so?” The angel hummed but didn’t say anything more. He followed the hunter to the living room and curled up with him to watch Star Trek IV (the one with the whales as Dean called it), and fully think about his plan.

It was some time later that evening when Castiel decided to exact his revenge on his naughty minded hunter. Dean was walking to the library when suddenly he found himself in the bedroom instead, kneeling on the bed, with his hands tied above his head and connected to the ceiling. There was a gag in his mouth and a spreader bar keeping his legs apart, he was also very much naked. 

Before Dean could even issue a muffled yelp in surprise Cas was sliding his hand against the hunter’s back, his voice low. “Shh, don’t be scared, Dean. It’s only me,” he whispered close to Dean’s ear, wanting to put his hunter at ease. This wasn’t about fear, it was about teaching Dean what was appropriate, and since his lover didn’t seem to understand, Castiel would have to teach him. 

“So your penis misses me does it?” Castiel asked, wrapping a hand around Dean’s cock, and stroking gently to get Dean hard.

Dean moaned, arching into Cas and tugging on the bonds but he couldn’t get away, Castiel knew how to tie him up to keep him where he wanted. He shook his head, not able to answer with the gag in his mouth. Instead, his hips pushed into Cas’s hand, wanting more, and he moaned around the ball-gag.

“Do you think sending me those images was appropriate, Dean? When I’m working?” As soon as Dean was hard enough for the angel’s satisfaction, he slipped a cock ring onto Dean’s straining erection causing the hunter to groan in frustration. “You shouldn’t send me inappropriate imagery while I’m in a meeting and on a hunt, Dean. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t be punishing you now. But you need to learn not to tease.” 

The hunter could only moan and shake his head, answering his angel in his head instead, “you love it when I tease you.” He tugged on his bound wrists again, but he was stretched up too high to get any leverage, his arms straining in the cuffs. He moaned as Cas continued to run his hands over Dean’s body, slowly and gently, feeling every inch of skin the hunter had and Dean couldn’t help arching into it. 

The angel couldn’t help the loving caresses he gave Dean’s body. Sometimes they would lay in bed together and Castiel would just run his hands over Dean’s body for hours while they talked or watched TV. It was soothing to both of them. To Dean for the touch that he tried to deny he wanted, and for Castiel to know that his hunter was safe and whole. Today, though, that wasn’t wasn’t what the angel was doing. He wanted to get Dean’s body energized, to make him feel pleasure, but what Dean didn’t know was he wouldn’t be allowed to climax. This was a punishment after all. 

“I could play with your body for hours,” Castiel whispered. He leaned in and licked at the back of his hunter’s neck before biting down each vertebrae smiling at Dean’s moans. “I’m not going to spank you, Dean,” the angel told his hunter, “I'm not going to flog you or cane you or put any type of hard-edged mark on your body. Instead, I’m going to spend hours playing with you.” 

Dean moaned again, whimpering almost at Castiel’s words. The angel grabbed the lube and pressed a well slick finger into Dean’s entrance, pressing and stroking along his walls. They had sex so frequently that it didn’t take long before Castiel could add another finger soon pushing two in and out. He crooked the fingers rubbing over Dean’s prostate a few times grinning at the moans and cries it elicited from his bound lover. “I love your cries, I love when they’re muffled behind one of these gags. Your lips always look so good wrapped around something, usually I enjoy them wrapped around my cock, but a gag is also very enticing.” He leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear, “you’re very beautiful, my hunter.” 

The strokes to Dean’s prostate seemed to go on forever, causing the hunter to moan and yell behind his gag, writhing on his angel’s fingers as Castiel teased and teased and teased. After about 10 minutes of constant teasing the angel pulled his fingers away and wrapped them around Dean’s erection instead, stroking slowly, but since the hunter was wearing a cock ring, he couldn’t get any relief. Cas enjoyed his lover’s screams as he wiggled to get both closer and farther away. 

After a few minutes, tears gathered in Dean’s eyes at the stimulation but being unable to come. He moaned and whimpered behind his gag and after a few more minutes Castiel let go. Dean slumped as much as he could, his weight on his bound arms as he panted to catch his breath. Luckily the ball-gag had holes so he could still breath. Dean didn’t get much time to relax before his angel was pressing a vibrator into him, sliding it in slowly and making Dean tense and moan again. 

“I’m having so much fun playing with you Dean,” the angel replied as the vibrator pressed up snug against Dean’s prostate. He fucked Dean with the toy a few times, going slow but making Dean moan, his bound cock dribbling onto the bed before he turned it on.

The hunter screamed, body arching as Castiel fucked him with the vibrator turned onto its highest setting. He cried out and begged behind the gag for his angel to turn it off, only to have it eased out before thrust back in. The hunter tugged on his restraints as best he could but he was locked, bound in the position his angel wanted him in and no way would Dean be getting away. Castiel made sure of that. 

The setting eased slightly, then again before it was turned off giving Dean time to catch his breath. Castiel knew his cock would be aching by now, and his prostate tingling from over stimulation but wasn’t done. Reaching around, Castiel’s fingers slid over Dean’s nipples, rubbing, twisting and pulling at them while his hunter writhed in his arms. He continued to moan and try to get away from the sensation as his nipples sent new sensations to his trapped cock. “Do you like this Dean?” Castiel asked as he rubbed the tingling bud, “do you like it when I play with your nipples like this? Of course, you do, you love having my hands on you.” 

The hunter could only whimper slumping back with his head on Cas’s shoulder, completely at his mercy. He trembled and shook, moaning at each tug, each flick of Castiel’s fingers, each little twist caused his body to jolt. Cas knew Dean could feel the vibrator continue to push against his prostate every time he pushed back against the solid weight of the angel. It wasn’t turned on but was still adding pressure to Dean’s over stimulated body. 

“You’re doing do good for me, Dean,” Cas whispered, “Shh, it’s okay.” He wiped at Dean’s tears, now making a steady stream down his face before he turned the vibrator on low. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, you just stay here and enjoy.” The angel turned the vibrator up another click, to medium before leaving the room. 

Dean shouted behind his gag, twisting around to see behind him as Cas left. The vibrator was pressed right against his prostate and no amount of wiggling was making it move. The angel mojo’ed it into place before he left the room, making sure it would keep a constant, unending pressure and buzz right up against Dean’s prostate.

By the time Castiel got back to the room, Dean was a writhing whimpering mess. He was slumped on the bed, unable to go anywhere by his wrists tied to the ceiling. “Are you having fun, Dean?” Cas asked sliding back onto the bed, this time he was also naked. The hunter whimpered and Castiel took mercy on him by easing out the vibrator. “You were here 20 minutes,” the angel told him running his hands up and down Dean’s back and sides soothing. He pressed kisses to the hunter’s back, licking and sucking on various spots. It had been a while since he tied Dean up, nearly an hour of playing with the bound man’s body and Castiel wanted to find his own release.

He eased the vibrator out of Dean’s body but didn’t give him anytime before he thrust inside, setting a hard punishing rhythm that had his cock slamming into Dean’s prostate at every thrust. “You feel so good, Love,” Cas panted as he moved, “Your body is so pliant as you lay there and just take it. I know you want to come but you’re not going to. Not today, and maybe not tomorrow either, I haven’t decided.” 

Dean cried out, denying Cas’s words and begging the angel to let him come behind the gag. He hadn’t yet issued a safe word, or in Dean’s case a safe signal, so Castiel knew his hunter was okay, even if he was over stimulated and half out of it from the constant torment. His body was sagging against Cas’s, head on the angel’s shoulder as Cas used his hunter’s body for his own pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for Castiel to feel his rising orgasm. He’d played with Dean’s body for so long he was already on edge when he’d pushed in and it was only a few more thrusts before he was coming, his cock pressed to Dean’s prostate as he emptied inside him. Cas nuzzled at Dean’s jaw as he gently pulled out of the hunter’s body. The angel’s hands sliding up and over his body to sooth not arouse. “You did good, my love. So good for me,” he praised, smiling when Dean just whimpered in acknowledgment. 

“I’m going to untie you from his position, but not untie you completely,” he told the other man as he gently eased Dean’s wrists down from the hook they were hanging from. He rubbed them, then Dean’s arms to make sure the circulation was coming back properly before helping Dean to lay down on his back where he connected his arms to the headboard instead. Once that was done he removed the spreader bar and the cock ring, giving his lover’s cock a small kiss to the tip. He flicked his tongue out to taste, but did no more, not wanting Dean to come. 

Cas cleaned him up, as Dean lay there and panted, gag still in his mouth and body shaking. Castiel was very careful, not wanting to add too much more stimulation to his exhausted hunter’s body. “I’m going plug you, and you’re going to wear it for the next few days unless we get a case. It doesn’t matter where you go, in the Bunker, out of the Bunker, you’re going to wear this plug.” He held up the black silicon plug for Dean to see before he moved down and eased it into Dean’s body carefully until the base was snug against his ass. 

“Don’t take it out without permission,” Castiel told him, “unless it’s to wash it, which you will do each morning, or to use the toilet. You will be punished if you remove it.” Cas waited for Dean’s nod which took a few seconds but the hunter managed to nod his understanding and consent. “Next, I’m going to lock your beautiful penis in a cage.” He bent to press another kiss to the tip. “You’re going to wear this for as long as you wear the plug, never taking it off, again, unless there’s a hunt. Do you understand?” This time Dean didn’t hesitate to nod, but he glanced at his still hard cock then at Cas in question.

The angel smiled and nodded. “I know. I’m going to leave you here until it goes down and then put the cock cage on you. Or I could use ice?” Dean shook his head, they’d played with ice before and he hated it, though sometimes Cas used it for punishments. “Alright, no ice.” 

It took 34 minutes for Dean’s erection to go down, and the entire time Cas was cleaning him up or pressing small kisses to his jaw and shoulders. He was very careful not to arouse, but only to give him love and affection while they waited. Dean was even lulled into such a state of relaxation with Castiel’s ministrations that he dozed off. 

Once Dean’s erection had gone down, Castiel carefully wrapped a cock cage around the beautiful soft shaft, and locked it with a tiny padlock that said, “Castiel” on the front. With that finished he finally ungagged his hunter and released him from his wrist cuffs. Carefully he massaged Dean’s jaw, making sure it wasn’t sticking and the muscles weren’t cramped, then did the same with Dean’s wrists and arms. 

He grabbed the lotion and gave his hunter and very long, very thourough massage, making sure to get every knot and added a bit of heat and grace with it. Dean was practically asleep by the end but still awake enough to snuggle up to his angel once Cas was finished with him. 

As they curled together Dean chuckled, his voice raw from all the screaming. “A few days in a cage was worth sending you those images, babe,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Cas’s neck.

“I’m glad you think so, Dean.” They would have to wait and see if Dean truly felt that way once his punishment was over. Though Castiel had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time Dean earned such a punishment, his hunter was strong willed and cheeky afterall, but Cas wouldn’t have it any other way.


	11. Destiel - No Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gives Dean one rule, no touching himself, or Castiel. Can Dean do it? Or will he be punished for disobeying a rule?
> 
> Inspired by: 

Dean walked into the bedroom not thinking anyone else was in the Bunker and stopped dead. On the bed was Castiel, face down, mostly naked except for a pair of black briefs. His hands were pushed them down, over his gloriously pert ass, making Dean lick his lips. 

“Do you like what you see?” the angel asked, not stopping. He pushed the briefs down, gracefully undulating his body in a wave motion until he could get them off completely.

Dean was momentarily speechless as he watched his angel’s body moving so sensually. Only Cas could make taking off underwear while being face down in bed, sexy. “Uh,” he tried unintelligently before shaking his head and closing the door behind him. “Yes... always,” Dean finally answered. “You’re so fucking hot, Cas.” 

“Language,” Castiel chastised. He still didn’t turn around or really move much. His hand fondled his own ass before he slid a finger between and pushed in, moaning at the intrusion. “Just for that I’m going to make you watch, but you can’t touch.” 

Finally, the angel looked over his shoulder, smirking knowingly at his lover. Dean was horrible at not touching, always wanting to run his hands over any part of Cas he could reach, but tonight, Dean would be tested. He knew the rules, whatever Castiel said otherwise the hunter would be punished. Though sometimes Dean did things on purpose though, just to see what the angel would do to him. “No touching me, or yourself Dean, or you’ll wear the cage for 2 days, while I play with you mercilessly,” Cas told him after a few seconds of playing with himself and moaning. 

“Fu- uh...” Dean almost cussed but didn’t want another punishment so stopped himself at the last second. Maybe if he was good, if he didn’t touch and didn’t come Cas would suck him off. He loved his angel's mouth. “Yes, Cas. No touching.”

“Good boy,” Dean’s lover praised, “go sit in the chair, but move it to where you’re standing, I want you to have a good view.” Once Dean was sitting where his angel instructed, Castiel started playing with himself again. He shifted so he was on his knees, his cock hanging heavy and curling against his stomach. The tip was already wet with precome though Dean could barely see from his position on the chair. He wanted to lean over and lick over the firm balls and mouth up that cock but he was good and stayed where he was. 

Castiel got more lube on his fingers and moved his hand back, teasing at his entrance again before sliding a few fingers in, moaning at the stretch. He’d ridden Dean late last night and his body was still fairly loose from their play which meant his fingers slid in almost with no resistance. Dean could almost see the way that beautiful pucker swallowed the long digits. He was so hot and he couldn’t help pressing a hand against himself. 

“Tsk tsk, naughty hunter,” Castiel scolded, his head was tilted so he could watch Dean while Dean watched him. He smirked when Dean immediately moved his hand to curl white-knuckled over the arm of the chair. He was panting now, straining forward but he wouldn’t touch, he would be good for his angel, his lover, and sometimes, though he only thought it in the privacy of his own mind, his Master. 

“Sorry I... I just pressed I didn’t rub,” Dean pled hoping Cas wouldn’t punish him anymore. He wanted desperately to come. He wanted to come in his angel, on his angel in his hand, he didn’t care, he just wanted to come while watching Cas get himself off. 

The teasing seemed to go on forever before Cas was finally fucking himself back on the long fingers at the same time as he stroked himself. Dean was moaning almost constantly, but Cas was mostly silent except for the occasional gasp or hitch of breath. He shifted, arching into his own hand and gave a small moan. “Get naked Dean and spread your legs over the arms of the chair. I want to see you. I want to see how hard you are, how full your balls are. I want to see your empty hole begging to be filled.” 

Castiel could talk dirty like a fucking porn star and it made Dean moan and his body shudder even as he moved to obey. It took nearly no time at all for him to get fully undressed, tossing his clothes in the corner of the room to be dealt with later. Cas would no doubt scold him for that, but he doubted there would be a punishment so he didn’t particularly care. Right now, he just wanted to see this beautiful man come, maybe with Dean’s name on his lips. 

Once he was fully naked Dean stretched, watching Cas the hole time. The angel hadn’t stopped his own movements even as he watched Dean strip. The hunter was wearing a pair of blue lacy panties that caused Castiel’s eyes to dilate even more, and he licked his lips when he saw them. Dean knew his lover liked what he saw. Maybe he’d get a reward for that. 

He sat carefully, shifting so his ass was on the edge of the seat before lifting his legs to the arm of the chair, opening himself wide for his angel’s eyes. He shuddered, a flush on his cheeks at the vulnerable position but he couldn’t help the way it made him even more aroused. “Cas,” he moaned, shifting a little. He wanted to wrap his hand around himself, push a finger into his body anything, but he was being good. No touching. 

“I know, my hunter,” the angel breathed out, his fingers no doubt stroking his own prostate. Castiel was the most flexible being that Dean had ever lay eyes on and it was fucking sexy as nothing else on the planet. “Do you think you could come untouched? Maybe if I let you play with your nipples and balls. Would you like that? You can’t touch your cock but you can play with anything else and watch me.”

Dean didn’t know if he’d be able to get off that way but he was sure as hell going to try. “Ye-yes I.. maybe. I dunno I’ll try. Please,” he moaned and begged. Castiel liked hearing him beg and he wasn’t disapointed with the small moan he heard this time. “Stroke yourself, Cas. Please? Please let me see you. Does it feel good? Does it feel like it’s me there? I’m stroking your prostate, Angel. Over and over until you can’t help coming.”

The groan Castiel let out was loud and needy, his entire body shuddered with the force of it. Dean’s words were having an effected and the hunter couldn’t help being smug. “You know I always love your hands on me, Dean. Try and come for me. See if you can get yourself off before I do.” Now it was a contest, who could get off first, but Dean wasn’t allowed to touch his cock. That was so unfair!

The room was filled with the wet sounds from Castiel’s fingers inside him, and Dean’s hands on his own balls. It was filled with Dean’s moans and Castiel’s quiet gasps and the smell of both their arousals filled the space. Dean tugged and pinched and rolled his nipples at the same time Castiel played with his balls and ran a finger around the tip of his erection. Dean arched a bit wanting to touch more but being good, and his body jolted at seeing Cas take a fourth finger. He moaned and pulled harder at his nipples, rolled his balls more and even pressed against his perineum. The angel never strictly said he couldn’t, only said he couldn’t touch his cock so he did it again, his body jolting with pleasure. 

“Cas! Cas please!” Dean begged, wanting to come. “You’re so close, baby, so close,” he gasped, astonished to feel his own orgasm approaching. His toes curled and his body arched back, mouth falling open in a quiet moan as his cock finally pulsed with come. He could hear Cas moaning and knew the angel was watching him come untouched. The sound of a hand moving fast over a cock accompanied another shot of come out of his untouched cock. 

“Dean,” the angel groaned as his own orgasm took over at the sight of Dean coming undone. He moaned, watching his hunter’s cock pulse with shot after shot of pearly white come. It covered Dean’s stomach and thighs and left the hunter trembling. 

After a few minutes of intense breathing on both their parts, Castiel finally moved, first pulling out his fingers then shifting to curl on the bed. “Join me,” he said, holding out a hand. Dean didn’t need to be told twice, he was on the bed before Cas had finished the request, pulling his angel into his arms and kissing him soundly. “I came untouched,” Dean said once he pulled back to breathe. “I actually came untouched!”

“You did,” Castiel agreed smiling. He pulled Dean back into a very willing kiss and curled around him. The mess disappeared seemingly on itsown, but when Dean looked at his angel there was a slight blue glow to his already very blue eyes. He couldn’t help kissing him again.

“That was amazing,” Dean finally said. “Do I get a reward for coming untouched?” Even if he didn’t at least he got to come.

“I’ll think of something,” his angel answered. Dean didn’t have any doubt that whatever Castiel decided to do, they would both love it.


	12. Sabriel - Yes, Professor (pt2) Sam's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [TricksterxAngel](https://tricksterxangel.tumblr.com/) requested a continuation of Gabriel's naughty visit to Sam while he was on a hunt. This is the result. 
> 
> You can read Gabriel's naughty visit, Yes, Professor, [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10413294/chapters/23140611)
> 
>   
> Property of [Just Another Tart](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/)

A two-week hunt wasn’t completely unheard of, with having to get to the area, interview witnesses, figure out cover stories, grease the wheels of the local law enforcement, find out who (or what) had done it, then actually do the hunting, but Sam had to admit, their latest hunt had him exhausted. It wasn’t so much the hunt itself which was exhausting, that was fairly standard; some kids deciding it would be an awesome idea to conjure a spirit and set it loose on the school (yeah good times). No, what was exhausting was his cover story. 

To Sam, working in the real world with a job, a 401K and a mortgage seemed like the fairy-tale ending. Hunting was messy and all consuming and left hunters with a bitter feeling that the universe had betrayed them in some way. So when Sam had the chance to play the part of a mild-mannered high school history teacher, he jumped at the chance. He just never would have guessed in a million years that it would have been so damn exhausting.

Every morning Sam would get up at 5:30 am, go for a run, come home, take a shower, grab a smoothie or a breakfast sandwich and be at school at 7:05 sharp. He would get into his classroom, look over that day’s notes, make sure that he had everything prepared, copies made, homework graded and ready to hand back and that, that day’s material was ready and waiting to be put into listless little hands that really could give two shits about a bunch of dead guys that just so happened to have created their own country out of an act of treason…. Yeah, okay so maybe Claire was right and Sam **was** an old skeezer. 

The highlight of the hunt (other than getting smug satisfaction in watching the bullies get a taste of their own medician - and wow was **that** thought was pure Gabriel) had been when said angel popped into the classroom and banged Sam three ways from Sunday on top of his rickety teacher’s desk. He hadn’t been able to sit comfortably all day, and when he got back to the motel had to put up with Dean’s knowing smirks and lewd comments (his brother was an asshole). 

Now, though, Sam was back in the Bunker, showered, shaved, pleasantly full and fully rested… and 100 percent ready to give his angel a taste of HIS own medician. It’s what Gabriel did after all wasn’t it? Only fair the angel should have to participate in his own just desserts. 

It was right after dinner when Gabriel was sitting on the couch flipping through a selection on Netflix that Sam decided it was time, and walked up behind him to slap an Enochian cuff on his wrist. Gabriel had made it himself when the two of them began to explore their relationship. It dampened the angel’s powers, making him, not quite human, but close enough that they would both fully enjoy the benefits of their sexual gratification. They also both fully enjoyed a bit of BDSM which would be nearly impossible if Gabriel’s power wasn’t lessened at least somewhat. 

“I love you, Gabriel, but I still need to punish you for that little stunt you pulled last week,” Sam told him, not really expecting an answer back, though Gabriel did love to be cheeky, he knew his angel wouldn’t reply. “Come on.” It was an order, and Sam knew that his angel would follow. Even if Gabriel was a little shit on purpose, he always followed orders or tried to, when the cuff was on. 

The scene in the bedroom was already set up, the hooks from the ceiling reinforced with Enochian spell work to ensure that Gabriel couldn’t get away, and the thin canning stick was laying on the bed along with a blindfold, a gag, a cock ring, a cock cage and a spreader bar. As soon as the angel walked into the room Sam got to work hooking Gabriel to the ceiling and placing the spreader bag between his legs making it so that his toes just barely touched the ground. He wanted his little angel to feel the stretch and burn of being strung up. 

Gabriel stretched up, and rolled his shoulders a bit, almost as if he was shifting his wings that weren’t visible. He smirked at his mate and tilted his head to the side feigning innocence, “You didn’t like my little surprise, Samshine? But you made so many beautiful noises for me. You can so hard as I pounded into your sweet tight ass, that I just can't believe you didn't like it.”

Sam smirked, of course he liked it, but they were in a school where anyone could have caught them, and it might have jeopardized the hunt. So that was completely beside the point. Not to mention he had to put up with Dean afterward, which warranted a punishment all on its own. He fit Gabriel with the gag next, making sure his cheeky, charismatic little angel couldn’t talk back anymore. “Of course I liked it. But you could have cost us our hunt and I just can’t let that go unpunished. Not to mention Dean’s knowing smirks and Cas’s concerned asking if I needed to be healed.”

With the cuffs, spreader bar, and gag firmly in place, Sam picked up the thin cane. “I believe you’ve earned 20 of these, but since I know how much you just love mouthing off to me, I’ve taken away that ability. I am also not going to allow you to come, but don’t worry, I won’t rely on your self-control for that, I’m going to put a ring on you.” The hunter’s smirk was slightly evil, he was sure it would have made Gabriel proud had the angel been able to comment on it, before he dropped gracefully to his knees and took Gabriel’s cock in his mouth.

The angel cried out behind his gag, body flexing with the intensity of suddenly having his cock swallowed down the hot cavern of his lover’s throat. Sam didn’t give him any time to recover from the sensation before bobbing his head and sucking strongly. His tongue pressing in all the right places to bring Gabriel the best pleasure. Normally this would get his angel off fast, and this time was no different, but before the little angel could reach his climax, Sam pulled off with a lewd pop. The angel quivered, moaning and shaking in his bonds as Sam gave his erection one final flick of the tongue over the slit before sliding the cock ring on and snapping it shut, effectively cutting off any chance of an orgasm.

The disappointed little moans did little to sway Sam from his purpose. He stood up and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s pulse point on his neck, nuzzling in a little. “Alright, I’m going to give you 20 whacks with the cane. Hopefully, the sting in your ass over the next few days will ensure that you’ll think twice before pulling a little stunt like that.” 

The cane came down perfectly over the round globes of Gabriel’s ass, two in quick succession, crisscrossing over the right cheek. Sam couldn’t help leaning down to kiss the middle of the mark. It was so beautiful against Gabriel’s porcelain skin. “Beautiful,” he whispered, his breath brushing over his mate’s skin causing goose bumps to surface and his little angel to shiver. The cane came down again, two more crisscrosses on the other cheek. Again, Sam couldn’t help leaning down to trace the marks with his tongue.

Three more marks appeared on Gabriel’s skin, and each time, Sam kissed or flicked his tongue over the marks making Gabriel tremble and moan in his bonds. He tugged at them fruitlessly, but both Sam and Gabriel knew the angel was fully captured and would only be released when Sam was ready. The cane came down four more times in straight lines, intersecting the crisscross marks from previous. This time Sam didn’t kiss them but did run a gentle finger over the marks, which still caused the angel to moan. 

Numbers twelve and thirteen landed on the angel’s thighs making little lines appear just under the creases of his ass on both cheeks. It added to the beautiful pattern already forming. Sam added two more marks just under those, one on each side. He bent again this time, running his tongue along those creases and between the beautiful cheeks, flicking his tongue out against Gabriel’s entrance. Predictably the angel screamed behind his gag, both trying to get away and get more of the sensation of Sam’s tongue on his sensitive flesh. 

The hunter continued his ministrations, licking and sucking the area, making the skin even more sensitized. His hair brushed against his lover’s ass, over the canning marks causing Gabriel to strain against the bonds. It felt both good and bad, the extra sensitivity with the caress of hair made tears form at the corner of the angel’s eyes, but they didn’t fall. Once Sam was satisfied that Gabriel was slick and open from his tongue he grabbed the bottle of lube and pressed in a finger, stretching him more. 

Sam stayed on his knees as he stretched his lover to take him. His hair continued to brush over the angel’s flesh as the hunter laid kisses and little licks to each canning mark. “I love it when you’re inside me, pounding hard and fast, wanting to get us both there together,” Sam told him as he flicked his tongue over the first few marks he’d laid into Gabriel’s skin. “But I was at school. I wonder if the door was even locked. Knowing you, probably not.” He added another finger, scissoring to add to the pressure and pleasure. 

His angel continued to moan and push into his hands, but he was still bound, and couldn’t come. A nearly endless supply of moans was pouring out of the angel’s mouth along with a few tears that had slipped down his cheeks. “I think you like being punished,” Sam said as he pulled his fingers out and stood. “You like what I do to you.” He whipped the cane against Gabriel’s skin two more times, right across the center of his body. Gabriel jerked and cried out, arching from the pain and pleasure he was getting. The tears were constant now, flowing down his cheeks as he sobbed behind his gag. 

“You’re so beautiful, Gabriel,” Sam whispered adding another two marks, then finally the last one, hardest of them all right across the top of his ass. Gabriel screamed, pushing back and moving away from the movement even as Sam dropped to his knees again to lav the area with his tongue. He pressed his fingers in deep and brushed against his angel’s prostate, hearing him moan and sob from denied release. 

In one solid, fluid motion that should really have been impossible for someone as tall as Sam, the hunter stood and pressed in, bottoming out almost immediately. They both cried out, and Sam buried his face in Gabriel’s neck as he held his angel to him as they shivered together. After a moment to collect himself, he started a hard fast pace, pounding into Gabriel’s body over and over, his skin hitting the fresh cane marks making every nerve in the angel’s body light up with pain and pleasure. It didn’t take long before Sam was coming, his face still pressed to Gabriel’s neck, crying out his love and pleasure as he emptied himself inside Gabriel’s body. 

He slumped a moment, just panting, his long arms holding Gabriel close even while they were still joined together. He pressed kisses to his lover’s neck and jaw, whispering praises and love. “You’re so perfect, Gabriel, Love you so much Little Angel,” Sam whispered over and over in different variations as he licked and sucked at any available skin he could reach. He wiped the tears from his lover’s face before gently pulling out then unlatching the gag. His fingers massaged Gabriel’s jaw and he pressed kisses to the joints. 

“You okay?” Sam asked even as he released the cuffs from the ceiling and caught his little angel as he fell. 

It took Gabriel a few minutes to get his voice back, as raw and scratchy as it was from screaming behind the gag. He let Sam unhook him and take off the spreader bar before the hunter picked him up and laid them both on the soft, soft blankets that covered their bed. “I’m okay, Sam-a-lamb,” he whispered, turning to curl in his lover’s arms. He shifted a bit, his cock still hard and locked behind the cock ring. 

“Good,” Sam said immediately and reached for a bottle of water, handing it to Gabriel and making sure the angel drank, which he did with a roll of his eyes. “Hey, don’t roll your eyes, you’re still cuffed. You need hydration. Also, I’m going to take the ring off of you, but you’re not going to get to come today. I can bind your hands behind your back if you don’t think you can trust yourself not to touch, or I can get some ice, but once your erection goes down I’m going to put the cock cage on you. You’ll wear it for 3 days unless we get a hunt or you have something pressing to do.” 

Sam would never leave his angel caged while he was on a hunt, and if Gabriel had some just desserts to dish out, Sam would take it off. They had an agreement, Gabriel wouldn’t kill anyone with giving justice, but he would still be a trickster, he liked it and it was part of him. Sam would never want to take that away so they always talked about their cases, both of their cases before either of them went out. Gabriel protected humans and non-humans from bad humans, and Sam protected humans and non-humans from bad non-humans. It seemed to work so far. And most importantly it worked with their love life and extracurricular activities. 

The angel sighed and drank the rest of the water before answering, “no, no ice. I hate the ice. I’ll be good, no stroking off or rubbing one off against your gorgeous moose thigh.” Gabriel laughed, grinning up at Sam and snuggling mostly on top of him, not even moving when Sam went to remove the ring. He did have to shift a little to get comfortable and make sure he didn’t give himself too much stimulation but eventually settled. 

The two of them basked in their afterglow until Gabriel’s erection went down enough for Sam to cage him. He wrapped a hand around the caged cock possessively. “I love how this looks on you,” the hunter admitted. “You’re so damn beautiful. I think tomorrow I want to play with your wings.”

Gabriel groaned and Sam smirked. He wondered just how long it would take his lover before the little angel was begging Sam to let him come. Wing stimulation was ALWAYS a delight, but with Gabriel caged, he knew this was going to be extra fun. He could hardly wait.


	13. Sabriel - Callipygian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> AU - Sam is prelaw at Stanford, Gabriel is a liberal arts major but mostly there because he has a full scholarship as a cheerleader. They're an unlikely pair that somehow just fit together. When Sam gets horny in the middle of the day, he runs to his boyfriend's dorm for a quickie between classes. 
> 
> Gabriel is 100% totally okay with that.

Sam had just enough time between Chem class and Econ for a quickie and he knew his cheerleader boyfriend would be back in his room. Not even bothering to knock, Sam walked in and started stripping as he went. Gabriel, watching a movie and playing on the internet immediately took notice. “I have an hour and a half before I have to get to class, strip and get over here,” Sam ordered with a grin, already down to his boxers. 

The pre-law student had just barely turned around when Gabriel launched himself at the taller man, setting his calves against Sam’s hips as he pounced sending them both to the bed. Gabriel laughed and kissed his boyfriend, happy to see him during the day and even happier to be getting lucky in the middle of said day. 

Together they got the rest of Gabriel’s pants off, but the little man was too anxious to start, to bother with pulling his briefs down. Sam didn’t try to stop him, just slid his hands down to the cheerleader's amazing ass and gripped, pulling the man in tight as Gabriel’s body started to undulate against him causing the best friction. 

“I like how you think, Sam-a-Lamb,” the smaller man teased, thrusting hard. They both groaned and Gabe leaned in for a searing kiss. “So kinky, doing it in the middle of the day. What will your law professors think?” 

Sam groaned, arching and pulling Gabriel against his as tight as he could as they rubbed and thrust together. The student’s hands never left Gabriel’s ass as he squeezed the firm muscle. “If they’re asking me about my sexual habits, I’ve entered the wrong class,” Sam countered, already breathless and halfway there. 

"What a class to be in!” Gabriel was thinking he might actually go to class if that was one of them, “maybe we could take that class together, give pointers.” He laughed, all cheer and happiness, even while thrusting, his body never stopping. Gabriel loved moving, loved dancing, loved cheering, loved trying his skill at the pole, which wasn’t nearly as easy as people thought it was. His body was small but compact and he had muscles, making him much stronger than people gave him credit for. Sure he was only 5′7″, but he was a strong and feisty 5′7″ and people shouldn’t fuck with him... well unless their name was Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester could fuck him in the middle of Time Square on New Years and he’d happily submit to it.

“You WOULD want to take that class,” Sam commented with a breathless laugh. He leaned up and sucked his boyfriend’s lower lip into his mouth, nipping at it gently. The move earned him a low groan which was what he was going for, before flicking his tongue in for a taste. The make out session was softer, slower than their hips implied it would be, and Sam’s hands were still on Gabriel’s ass.

The cheerleader chuckled, his body getting close, “you have an obsession with my ass, Samshine.” 

The law student couldn’t deny it, but then again, Gabriel’s ass was a force of their own. “You have a fantastic ass, I’d build statues,” Sam told him. He would too. If he had any type of artistic bone in his body. “Callipygian.” 

He didn’t know what that meant, well maybe he could figure it out if his brains were heading toward his cock. “Galliwhat?! Did you just insult me, Samshine? Ah...yes that’s good.” Gabriel pressed his face into Sam’s chest, and what a chest it was. Strong pecs, abs you could bounce a quarter off of and they were all Gabriel’s to use and admire as much as he wanted. Lucky him. “Come on, Sammy!”

“Ah-it’s Sam!” The man complained, even in the throws of passion. His body began to move faster, pulling Gabriel in harder as they both reached their climax. With a shout, Sam’s body arched and his cock emptied, wetting the cotton of his lover’s briefs. The dark stain soaked through, making his lover’s cock even wetter than the precome was causing. “Ngh... Messed up your briefs,” he panted, hands still kneading the perfect ass, even in post-coital bliss.”

Like the senior actually gave two shits about his briefs when his sexy boyfriend just came all over them. “Yeah, so fucking hot, gunna... ugh.. more... more Sammy more please.” He was so close but just needed that little bit more, which his hot sexy man happily gave to him. Sam’s hand slid inside the gray cotton encasing his perfect ass, to press a finger just barely against the smaller man’s entrance and that was all it took. Gabriel’s orgasm was punched out of him and he shouted as he added to the mess against his underwear. “Fuuuuuuuuck,” he moaned, slumping down on Sam’s perfect body. “That was the best mid-day snack ever. Now, what did you call me earlier?”

Sam laughed, sliding his hands up and down the other man’s back, rubbing and massaging and always returning to his ass. “Callipygian,” Sam repeated, “it means, ‘having perfectly proportioned buttocks’.” Gabriel stared at Sam for a moment before they both broke out into laughter. 

Yes, that about summed it up. 

“Callipygian.”


	14. Destiel - Naughty Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel had been gone for 4 days off on some angelic mission and Dean wasn’t only pent up, he was truly honestly MISSING his angel. It was a strange sensation to be truly missing someone, but Dean supposed that’s what being in love felt like. 

Walking into his room, Dean flopped, face down on the bed. He shifted a little, his semi hard cock getting trapped between his body and the bed. Dean closed his eyes, knowing just how to entice his angel back to the bunker. Even if Cas couldn’t fly, he still had his angel radio, and prayers still worked even dirty ones. “I pray to the angel Castiel,” Dean became, as he started rubbing his hips against the bed, “to get back to the bunker. There’s something here that needs your attention.” 

The hunter chuckled and humped the bed a few more times before turning over and taking himself in hand. “I miss you, Angel,” he whispered, sliding his hand over his hard flesh, moaning at the sensation and imagining it was Cas. “I picture you here with me, your hand on my cock, sliding over me. It’s so hard for you, baby.” His hand slid down, cupping his balls and massaging them causing the hunter to moan and arch up into his own hands. “Ah, Cas, yeah that’s good babe, love it when you massage my balls. Love your hands all over me.” 

He slid his hands up, over his chest, over his nipples, pinching and rubbing them, imagining that it was Cas doing it. He imagined the angel coming in and kissing him, then sliding down Dean’s body to kiss and lick. He imagined Cas taking his hard cock into his mouth and sucking on him as he massaged Dean’s balls. He imagined Cas sliding even lower, his tongue flicking out at Dean’s most intimate place, getting the hunter ready to take the angel’s cock hard and deep inside.

That was the last thought Dean had before arching up into his own fist and coming, shouting his angel’s name as he did. His hand continued to move, making sure to get every last drop before he slumped, panting on the bed, slightly disappointed that it wasn’t really Cas. He cleaned off his hand and flopped back over onto his stomach, sighing. “I miss you, baby.” 

Five minutes later Dean’s phone rang, and the hunter answered without looking at the caller ID. “That was inappropriate, Dean,” came the gruff voice at the other end. “I’m four hours away from the bunker, and when I get home, I’m going to have to punish you.” 

The line went dead before Dean could respond but the anticipation already had him half hard and grinning. “I love you too, Cas,” he whispered before slipping into a light doze to wait out his angel’s homecoming… and his punishment.


	15. Debriel - Unexpected Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Debriel, I hope I captured Gabriel's spirit properly. A request for more Debriel fics (as well as Sabriel) was left in my comments, and this was the result. :) As always, my inspiration was from Just Another Tart on Tumblr.
> 
>  

The Bunker had unexpected downtime, which was highly unusual, but everyone was taking delighted advantage of it. It was as if every Supernatural Creature in the entire U.S. had decided to go on holiday, and after a week and a half, Sammy figured he had enough time for a few days trip to Omaha to see a new exhibit opening at one of the museums. Castiel being just as much a nerd as Sam was, went with him, leaving Dean and the newly resurrected Archangel Gabriel, at home.

The resurrection wasn’t something Gabriel talked about much beyond the ‘I wasn’t really dead’ tag line he kept feeding them, and the group learned early on not to press. The angel would stick around the bunker for a few days, then flitter off to parts unknown only to return a week later, lollipop in his mouth with a loud, ‘wud up, Bitches’. Castiel was thrilled, Sam enjoyed picking his brain about anything and everything and Dean… Dean and Gabriel formed a pretty surprising bond that after several months escalated into some amazing sex.

Dean wouldn’t go far enough to say he was in love, because he truly didn’t know what that felt like, but he was happy to admit that life with Gabriel in the bunker was anything but boring. Plus seeing Cas so happy to have a sibling that actually loved him stick around was pretty awesome. Maybe that was one of the things that had Dean warming up to the archangel the fastest, his family being happy.

After several months of amazing but more vanilla style sex, Dean and Gabriel started exploring their kinkier side, and Dean discovered he really REALLY, liked being teased all day before being allowed a climax. He also liked being tied up; he liked nipple clamps and something he never thought he would ever like, was the cock cage; and he loved it. The cage allowed Gabriel to play with him all day at the angel’s leisure without allowing Dean the chance to climax. By the end of the day, the hunter was usually so pent up and wanting that his orgasms were practically explosive. The two had destroyed a room more than once in their enthusiasm, much to Sam and Cas’s chagrin.

Now though, they had the entire bunker to themselves for 5 whole days, the only problem was that Gabriel was nowhere to be found. Since he refused a cell phone, the only way to get a hold of him was sending out a prayer, and unless Cas was around, there was no way to get a response, which meant when Gabriel left, he was pretty much unreachable. Dean would deny to his dying day that he was sulking, but he was. He wanted Gabriel there with him, maybe to christen a few more rooms, or maybe even Sammy’s bed, they hadn’t done that yet and wouldn’t it be an awesome prank. Sammy would be so mad if he ever were to find out.

The hunter laughed to himself, thinking about it, as he headed toward the garage to work on Baby. She needed an oil change, and there were a few scratch marks Dean had been meaning to buff out. As he passed through the doorway he suddenly found himself mostly naked sporting a lacy thong with the crotch cut out, and a cock cage that had most definitely not been there a second before. His entire body jolted, and Dean gasped, putting a hand on the door jam as a shudder went through him from the unexpected sensations. “Fuck,” the hunter breathed.

“That’s the idea, Dean-o.”

Dean jerked his head up to find a boxer-brief-clad Gabriel lounging on the hood of his car, lollipop firmly in his mouth, and a smug look on his face. The sight was dirty and ridiculous all at the same time and Dean didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or moan. He certainly couldn’t get hard with his current predicament, but that didn’t mean his cock didn’t try. “Uh… hey Gabe.”

The wide grin on the archangel’s face was predatory as he took in the sight before him. Dean’s lean body with just a touch of softness at the stomach encased in nothing but a lacy white thong and a cock cage was truly beautiful and the archangel licked his lips. Dean chuckled and folded his arms, leaning against the wall. “See something you like, Shortstack?”

“Weren’t you taught never to tease the one in charge?” The angel replied sliding off the hood of the car. He sauntered over to his hunter and slid a hand over his chest, moving down before fingering the cage and making Dean moan. “But yes, yes I do. Though something’s missing I think.” With a snap, Gabriel was holding a pair of nipple clamps connected by a thin chain. He carefully attached one, letting Dean breath through the pain for a few seconds before attaching the other. “Much better. Come along, Dean, we’re going to watch some TV together. I want a cuddle.”

Gabriel led Dean by the chain, literally by the nipples, over to the couch and pushed him down before pausing. “You know, I think I want to get you ready for me, too. Face down, ass up,” he ordered, knowing his lover would obey.

Dean groaned, shuddering a moment with a sensation he wasn’t even feeling yet, before complying. He knew what was coming. Gabriel would prepare him, stretch him out and then plug him up and make him wear it all day, or until the angel decided he wanted his own release. That, of course, didn’t guarantee Dean would be getting any. The ‘not knowing’ was part of their play and half the fun.

There was a variety of lubes they had. Flavored lubes, warming lubes, cooling lubes, lubes that tingled, lubes that smelled amazing but tasted like nothing and lubes they could use in the shower. Dean had no idea what lube Gabriel would use until a finger slid into him and instantly his body warmed, a flush sweeping through him. He moaned as the lube warmed up impossibly hot, making him squirm and clutch at the fabric of the couch. His body have a valiant effort to get hard, but the cage was incredibly effective in cutting off any chances of Dean getting hard. All he could do was lay there and take whatever his angel was willing to give.

The angel laughed, pressing a kiss to the base of Dean’s spine before biting down gently. “You’re going to feel amazing for me, Dean.” He continued to stretch the hunter to take the plug, his fingers pressing in deep. Dean groaned as Gabriel stroked over his prostate again and again, teasing him, knowing Dean couldn’t get hard. “So fucking hot.” Gabriel groaned, adding a third finger and making Dean cry out again, body shuddering.

“Gabriel please,” Dean pleaded, shuddering and moaning. Though really what was he pleading for, he wasn’t going to be able to come, he wasn’t going to be able to get hard. He groaned again, body pushing back as Gabriel pressed the plug into his ass until it was flush with his cheeks. He panted through it, his body clenching around the toy before releasing a bit. When the angel gave him a little pat on the ass he sat up and curled against the smaller man. He knew, even as they watched TV that Gabriel would play with him.

The little angel didn’t disappoint. They decided on a Bruce Willis movie marathon and settled in for the first movie. Before the opening credits to Die Hard stopped flashing across the screen Gabriel’s fingers had already found the chain to his nipple clamps and started playing with it, tugging at different times to keep Dean from knowing when the next tug would come. His fingers would circle the nipple, then press against the little bud, causing the clamps to press more firmly against them. He would tug at one, then the other, then tug the chain again. His fingers squeezed and pinched and pulled and there was nothing Dean could do but cry out and arch into it.

The sensations started out amazing, just this side of painful to still be wildly pleasurable for the hunter and Dean moaned through half the movie. He shuddered and arched, curling into Gabriel’s fingers and trying to get away at the same time. When the angel poured some of the special lube onto his fingers and rubbed it onto Dean’s nipples, the hunter cried out, his whole body going taught with the heat that went through him. He whimpered as Gabriel refused to relent and refused to let Dean move away from him, though he tried several times through the last half of the movie. By the time the ending credits flashed on the screen, Dean’s nipples were hard and aching and slightly numb from sensation overload.

“I think before we put on The Fifth Element I’m going to gag you,” Gabriel spoke up, snapping up a ball gag and pushing on Dean so the hunter sat up. It took a moment for Dean to get his breath and body under his control again, but eventually, he sat up and obediently leaned in, opening his mouth for the gag. “You’re such a good boy, Dean,” the angel crooned, “doing as I ask without question. Such a good boy for me.” He pressed a kiss to his hunter’s lips before sliding in the gag and fixing it behind Dean’s head. ”I know the clamps are probably hurting by now, but I want you to continue wearing them for me, can you do that?” The angel smiled and praised his hunter again when Dean nodded his consent. It would be difficult, his nipples were already sore, but Dean wouldn’t disobey wouldn’t tell his angel to take them off, or try to remove them himself. He would be good.

The Fifth Element started playing as if by magic, and Gabriel instructed Dean to lay back against Gabriel, so the angel’s strong arms could cradle him. Dean couldn’t talk now, but he could still moan though the sound was muffled by the gag. It didn’t stop the angel from playing with him or trying to get sounds out of his hunter. Dean arched into the hand that slid down his chest, fingers dancing over his body as if counting each freckle. Maybe that’s what Gabriel was doing because he was slow and methodical, only touching Dean’s chest with his fingertips. It was maddening but felt pretty amazing after the hour and a half of nipple stimulation. When the angel got to his cock he wrapped a hand around the cage possessively and held on through the rest of the movie. It gave Dean a chance to get his body back under control, and to stop panting. Though Dean found that every time he shifted, or that Gabriel’s hand would loosen and tighten, his body would go back into overdrive and he’d moan and pant again. Every movement of his body shifted the plug in his ass so it rubbed teasingly against his prostate, no doubt exactly Gabriel’s plan all along.

Though for most the movie, Gabriel was quiet and didn’t play with Dean’s body, which was both a blessing and a constant worry when the next set of stimulation would come. When Leeloo and Korben kissed on screen for the first time, Gabriel leaned down and tongued at one of Dean’s nipples. Dean screamed, his abused nipples sore and aching but still so so sensitive. The licking and sucking were almost too much but he breathed through it, whimpering and squirming but not trying to get Gabriel to stop. The angel moved to the other nipple and Dean almost sobbed. “That’s it, Dean, just breathe through it,” Gabriel whispered pressing kisses to the hunter’s forehead. “You’re doing so good for me. One more movie then we’ll move this to the bedroom okay?”

Dean whimpered and nodded, unable to do much more than that, his body was so on edge, his responses heightened with all the stimulation he was still getting. He turned his head back to the movie just as the president started talking to Korben’s mother on screen, and the movie was panning to the two heroes kissing inside the chamber. This was one of his favorite parts of the movie; the two smiles at the end never failing to put a smile on Dean’s face, and give him good feelings for the rest of the day. Good triumphed over evil once again. A plot he seemed to live by.

“I think,” Gabriel stated, as he snapped up the third movie, RED, and it started to play, “that I want to be inside you for this movie. Sit up, and straddle my lap, facing the TV.” He helped his hunter to sit, then stand before pulling the plug out carefully, steadying Dean as the hunter swayed. It was a lot of sensations and Dean’s body was sending sparks through everywhere at once; it was a little overwhelming. “That’s it, careful,” Gabriel whispered, helping Dean to take him inside. “Very good, Dean, very good.” He pressed kisses to his hunter’s neck and shoulders, running his hands soothingly over his sides and stomach and chest, careful not to hit his nipples quite yet. “I’m going to tie your hands behind your back now, Dean. I don’t want you to be able to touch yourself, or me.” As Gabriel spoke, soft, soft leather cuffs encircled Dean’s wrists and snapped together, keeping one arm on top of the other and effectively keeping Dean captive. The angel pulled him back under Dean was resting against Gabriel’s chest, his head leaning against the back of the couch. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Carefully, Gabriel removed the cock cage and instantly Dean got hard. He arched as more than three hours worth of sensation was hitting his cock all at once and he would have stroked himself off had his angel not tied his hands behind his back. Dean’s cock filled and hardened, curling against his stomach as drops of precome formed on the tip. Gabriel stroked him, causing the hunter to arch and moan, but before he could come, a cock ring was snapped into place, effectively cutting off any release Dean would have had. He groaned and slumped, panting, and leaned his head against the back of the couch blinking back tears of frustration. The height difference was noticeable, especially with Dean impaled on Gabriel’s cock, but it wasn’t too awkward. The angel could curl his chin over Dean’s shoulder and nuzzle in while Dean’s head lolled against the back of the couch. It was pretty comfortable all in all, even with a cock in his ass, twitching against his prostate every now and then.

Sarah was just walking into her apartment, complaining about the really bad date when Gabriel started playing with Dean’s body. At first, it was just light teasing touching, fingers dancing over his skin causing Dean’s muscles to jump, but he wasn’t moaning yet, it wasn’t too much stimulation. He couldn’t really go anywhere with the cock in his ass and his hands tied behind his back, but he could move and shift and arch into the hands that were teasing him. By the time they’d gotten to Marvin’s house and he was threatening them with a knife to Frank’s balls, Gabriel’s hand had moved down to Dean’s balls. At first, he just held them, and Dean panted through it, his cock twitching but unable to release. As the movie played on, Gabriel began to massage and stroke at both Dean’s balls and cock.

Dean groaned, arching into the hands on him. His body was trembling and on fire. He wanted to come but was denied release by the cock ring. Gabriel continued to fist his cock, just the way he liked it lose at the base then tighter as he moved up, with a twist when he got to the head. His fingers teased over the head every so often, rubbing at one spot before moving his hands off. Five minutes later, and Gabriel would return to that spot, rubbing that one spot on the head of Dean’s cock and nowhere else. It was maddening and torturous and Dean wasn’t entirely sure he liked it. The sensations were strange, it was pleasurable but not, at the same time. He wanted Gabriel to at least move his hand to other areas of his cock, or off his cock entirely but the angel persisted with stroking, then rubbing just that one spot and nowhere else. The angel would stroke his cock and balls, causing Dean to moan and arch and grind his hips, then would let go and soothingly slide his hands over Dean’s stomach and chest. He continued to do this, wind Dean up then let him come down by petting and stroking his chest and sides. Gabriel whispered soothingly the whole time, telling Dean over and over how good he was, how please the angel was in Dean’s responses and how pleased he was to be allowed to do this.

The sensations were too much and Dean couldn’t help crying out as everything became just that little bit more intense. Halfway through the move, Dean’s hips started moving in time to the angel’s minstrations and Dean found himself riding Gabriel’s cock. The tip of the angel’s erection pressed maddeningly perfect into Dean’s prostate every time he rolled his hips back down. The duel sensations were too much and Dean was constantly moaning, constantly crying out as his entire body shook. He would beg if he could, and he tried. He moaned and begged around the gag, begged to be allowed to come, but the angel just pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders and told him he was doing so good. That he was taking it so well and the movie was already half over.

Tears started traveling down Dean’s cheeks, only to be kissed away by the angel as he whispered how pleased he was with Dean’s responses. By the three-quarter mark of the movie, he’d slumped down against Gabriel too exhausted to do much more than the occasional moan. He was strung out and though his body was responding beautifully, clenching down on the angel’s cock every time he was played with, Dean just didn’t have the strength anymore to react. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and Gabriel would dab them up and kiss him. He’d continue to whisper how good Dean was. How beautiful he was. How beautiful his body was. The hunter couldn’t help but respond to the praise. And finally, finally, the movie was over. He’d enjoyed the afternoon but he was just so exhausted now and he whimpered when the angel shifted a bit, thrusting up into Dean’s body.

“I’m going to take us to bed now, Dean. You’ve done amazingly well,” Gabriel told his hunter. Without even a snap, suddenly Dean found himself on their bed, arms tied above him to the headboard. The nipple clamps were still on, as was the cock ring. He moaned but still couldn’t talk because of the gag. Gabriel didn’t waste any time pushing into his lover’s body, causing Dean to scream and arch. His hands tugged at the restraints, but he couldn’t go anywhere, Gabriel wouldn’t let him. His arms were taut over his head, his body was arched and held against the angel’s body as Gabriel used him. “That’s it, Dean,” Gabriel groaned thrusting into Dean’s body over and over, “that’s it, just submit to me.”

The sensations through his body were unbelievable, and Dean just moaned and laid there, taking whatever it was Gabriel was going to give to him. He groaned, arching as best he could, and wrapped his legs around the angel’s waist. He felt so amazingly good. His body was exhausted sure, but it was on edge, his nipples were aching and stinging but were also giving him an edge of pleasure that he loved. He panted through the gag and moaned, his eyes begging. With a snap, the gag disappeared and Dean worked his jaw loose before he begged, “Gabriel! Gabriel please, please, baby!” He needed to come and he knew Gabriel had to be close, even with angelic stamina the angel had been inside Dean for the last 2 hours. He had to be close to coming.

“What do you want, Dean?” Gabriel asked while thrusting into his hunter’s body. His hips were moving perfectly, hitting Dean’s prostate with every stroke. Dean cried out and moaned and arched and begged and finally, FINALLY Gabriel relented and the cock ring disappeared.

The sensation jolted Dean away from his orgasm, but it felt amazing to be free. “Yes!” He used his legs to pull Gabriel into him. “Harder, baby come on!” The angel listened and pounded into Dean causing sparks to shoot through every nerve in Dean’s body, making him arch and moan and beg. His arms were straining against the bonds, but it just added to everything he was feeling. Without warning, Gabriel grabbed the chain connected to the nipple clamps and pulled hard, they jerked at Dean’s nipples as the clamps came free and that was all it took for Dean’s orgasms to punch out of him. He screamed, his eyes rolling back in his head as an orgasm like no other punched out of him. Ropes and ropes of cum shot out of his cock painting his stomach and chest. Somewhere between the nipple clamps coming off and Dean coming down from his high Gabriel had also come and was now slumped on top of Dean panting. The hunter jolted when a hot wet tongue flicked out over an abused nipple and his cock twitched again, another dribble of cum oozing down his shaft. He whimpered, over stimulated and close to passing out.

“Damn,” Dean gasped as Gabriel pulled out and untied his hands. He gave his hunter a small massage, pressing his thumbs expertly into abused muscles. “That was amazing, baby thanks.” He turned and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s smaller frame and kissed him.

“You’re welcome,” the angel whispered looking suddenly shy. “Dean I know that…” he paused, eyes flicking away, unsure, “I know this was unexpected, and I know that we both enjoy it. But for me it…”

Dean wasn’t sure what Gabriel was getting at, and when Gabriel acted unsure Dean definitely made sure he paid attention. “Babe, whatever you’ve gotta say, it’s okay. Just tell me.” He tilted his angel’s chin up and smiled at him pulling Gabriel in closer and kissing him. “Whatever you need.”

“I love you.”

Those words were definitely not what Dean had expected to hear and he was sure he had that whole deer in headlights look going on. Gabriel loved him. The only people he’d ever heard that from since he was four years old, was Sammy and later on Cas, saying he loved both Winchesters as brothers, as family. But Gabriel was saying he loved Dean in a romantic way and the hunter wasn’t sure what to say back. Did he just say those words? Could he do that? Dean knew he hated it when he got back to the Bunker and Gabriel wasn’t there. Dean knew that he hated when he didn’t see the angel for a while. Dean knew that something in his chest seemed to ease when he walked into the bunker after a long case. Right now, looking at this beautiful amazingly powerful creature who’d died for the Winchesters, who’d managed to come back to life from the brink of destruction for the Winchesters, and who held Dean like he was something precious, Dean suddenly realized how he did feel. Somehow it wasn’t nearly as scary as he’d always thought it would be. The hunter took a breath and finally gave Gabriel his answer.

“I love you too, Little Angel.”


	16. Destiel - Blue Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, these images belong to [Just Another Tart](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/) Who is a beautiful human being and if you like them you should follow him on Tumblr. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at

It started with a lazy Saturday afternoon where Dean knew that Sammy would be out of the bunker. Rather than getting dressed after his shower, Dean put on a pair of lacy blue panties, his favorite pair. They fit his cock so perfectly, giving his ass a nice shape and, he’d never admitted it out loud, but they made him feel sexy. 

The bunker’s temperature was always set perfectly, so Dean knew he’d have no problems walking around in just his panties, and so he did just that. He did some research, read a chapter of the first Dune book, and did some cleaning he’d been meaning to do. He thought about giving Baby a tune up but didn’t want to get grease on his panties, and he didn’t feel like changing. The only thing that would make the day any more perfect would be if Cas had been there to share it with him. 

With thoughts of his angel in mind, Dean stretched out on the couch and ran a lazy hand over himself. He started with his neck, rubbing a finger just behind his ear where Castiel liked to kiss always causing Dean to shiver. Slowly he ran those fingers over his neck then his chest, tracing a few freckles as he made his way to his nipples. Dean had never had particularly sensitive nipples, not like his angel who he swore one day he’d get to come just from nipple stimulation, but it still felt good to play with them. He ran the pads of his fingers over first one nipple then another. He wet the fingers and went back and did it again. Gently, so very gently Dean tugged and twisted the little nubs until they were red and tingling and standing up on their own. 

Through all of it, he imagined his angel there with him. Castiel kissing and licking at his chest. Castiel pinching and twisting his nipples causing him to arch and cry out the angel’s name. Vaguely Dean wondered if that counted as a prayer. If somewhere in Heaven Cas was sitting on a cloud in some boring meeting listening to Dean’s porno track in his head. The thought was both hilarious and arousing and Dean’s cock twitched at the thought. If it was true, and Cas could hear him, Dean would be in so much trouble when the angel goes back. Truly he couldn’t wait to see. 

His cock was hard now, peeking out of the top of his lace panties. Dean arched a little and shifted on the bed to get more comfortable before he pulled the fabric out of the way and stroked himself, just once, just a tease, like his angel, would do. In his mind, Castiel was sitting in the boring meeting feeling Dean’s desire for him and not being able to do anything about it. Maybe he was standing and had to shift his weight a little as his vessel had a reaction. That would be hot. Trying to cover his erection, or maybe even the smell of his arousal in a room full of angels. 

A little more stroking had Dean’s cock weeping with precome and the hunter arching off the bed. “Cas,” he moaned as his hand teased the head. “Yeah baby just like that,” he said out loud as his hand continued to move in a steady rhythm. It didn’t take long, with him picturing Castiel in Heaven, but also picturing him there with Dean, picturing that it was Cas doing these things to him, for Dean to start pumping his hips. He moaned again, arching and panting as his hand sped up. A few more twists over his head and that’s all it took for him to be cumming, calling out Cas’s name as he did. He had to be careful not to ruin the panties, they were his favorite, so he wiped his hand on the bedsheets, then cleaned his cock before tucking himself away and just laying there panting, staring up at the ceiling. 

“You need to learn to have more self-control, Dean,” Castiel gravely voice came from just beside Dean’s ear. The hunter moaned but didn’t move as he felt fingers dance over his skin. “I was in a meeting when I heard you, saw you, and had to listen to Hannah talk about missions while you were in here pleasuring yourself. For that, I’m going to have to punish you, my hunter.” 

Dean merely grinned but didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he lifted his arms above his head and arched a little. “Yes, Castiel,” he breathed, knowing whatever Cas had to dish out, would totally be worth it.


	17. Bound - Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received a prompt on Tumblr for: "Can we have Dean riding Cas with his hands bound behind his back?"
> 
> This is the result

Things were slow in the bunker, and when things were slow, it was almost guaranteed that Dean was going to get bored. For 5 days there were no cases, and Dean had cleaned the entire Bunker from top to bottom including the dungeon. He washed all the cars and gave them all tune-ups, including the motorcycles and Baby. Baby he took extra care with to detail her inside and out. He ran to the grocery store and even read a book, cause yeah, he read.

But after 5 days of no cases, Dean was becoming tetchy. It started with small things like moving Sam’s coffee mug every time he went to take a sip. It took Sam 20 minutes before he realized Dean was doing that. Hilarious. He tied Cas’s shoe laces together so the angel stumbled when he got up, juvenile but Cas never stumbled so was pretty hilarious. On day 6 things started getting worse and finally Castiel had had enough. As soon as Sam went out for a run, he had the hunter pinned, face first into the wall, arms behind his back.

“You’re deliberately trying to goad us, Dean,” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear. “If you were truly that bored and looking for something to do, I’m sure we could have arranged something. You could have been sucking my cock.”

Sometimes the mouth on Cas still amazed Dean even after all the times they’d been together. It never failed to get him hard in seconds, especially when he said words like “cock”. Getting talked dirty to by an angel of the lord was all kinds of wrong and yet so very very right. Dean smirked and tilted his head back a little, “I could suck your cock now. Or maybe hold you in my mouth for a while, while you finish that boring ass book you’re reading about bees.”

Castiel didn’t take the bate but he did thrust his growing erection against Dean’s jean clad ass. “That does sound enjoyable, perhaps later you can do that. Maybe in the study while you on your knees where Sam could walk in any second, perhaps that would teach you a lesson about appropriate behavior.”

“I’m pretty sure holding your cock in public isn’t appropriate behavior, Cas, but I’m all for it, you know I love your cock.” Dean did love his cock too. It was thick and warm and Cas made beautiful noises when Dean tongued the underside. Then there were the times when he’d just lay on his stomach with Cas’s cock in his mouth until the angel was ready for him. He loved those times too. 

In seconds, Dean found himself naked and face down on the bed. He jolted but couldn’t go anywhere, held in place my his angel straddling his lap. Castiel leaned down and nipped at Dean’s ear, licking the lobe. “You’re going to ride me,” Cas told him as he started placing kisses down Dean’s spine, smirking as his lover squirmed under him. He gave a hard smack to the perky ass, the sound echoed off the walls and Dean cried out, but Cas knew he was hard. “Always so hard for a smacking aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, Dean loved being spanked. 

“Cas,” Dean moaned and pushed his hips back, “baby please.” This was a great way to spend a few hours. They could stay in bed, just playing with each other’s bodies. Maybe Castiel would spank him a few times, then he could ride the angel like a wild stallion. Then they could rest and do it all over again. Then they could do it again tomorrow and the next day until they got a hunt. Cas might even let Dean play with his wings. That was always awesome. 

The angel took his time, licking and kissing and fondling every part of Dean he could reach. He wouldn’t let Dean rub against the sheets and every time the hunter tried, he’d get a smack to his ass. By the time soft strong silk ropes were tied around his wrists, securing Dean’s hands behind his back, his ass was bright red and his cock was leaking profusely. 

Still, Castiel didn’t take mercy on the hunter. He tongued at Dean’s entrance until it was loose and wet then slid a finger in getting him even more ready. It took 30 minutes of Cas going slow and Dean begging and crying out from each slap before the angel felt his lover was truly ready. Once he was, Cas rolled them over and helped Dean slide down onto his cock. 

Dean moaned and arched as the thick head of Cas’s cock slid into him and slowly slowly he was sitting flush on the angel’s thighs. The leverage was pretty bad with his hands bound, but Dean made the best of it. He wiggled a little until there was nothing left to get inside, and then started to move. Both him and Cas moaned at the feeling. They set a good pace, slow at first and faster as it built. Cas shifted his hips a bit to strike Dean’s prostate and no matter how much begging, he wouldn’t touch Dean’s cock. “No Dean, you must come on my cock, untouched or not come at all.” 

The angel meant it too, he’d put a ring on Dean or keep him bound until his erection faded then put a cage on him. Either way, if Dean didn’t come on Cas’s cock he wouldn’t be getting an orgasm to night. The hunter whined and arched and moved his hips. “Please, please, Cas! Please!” he begged. He was almost there but it wasn’t quite enough and he could tell Cas was getting to the end. “Please baby! I love you. Please!”

“I love you too, Dean, but those are the rules,” the angel told him. He wasn’t completely without mercy, however, so shifted in order to hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. The hunter cried out and started moving faster, angling for Cas’s cock to hit that spot every time, and within seconds he was coming completely untouched.

Dean’s body clenched down around the angel’s cock and that was it for Castiel. He grabbed Dean’s hips and thrust up brutally several times as he emptied himself inside his lover. 

The two slumped together, panting but completely happy. Dean nuzzled at his angel’s neck and pressed a kiss. “Damn baby, that was awesome.”

“Yes, and later you will warm my cock while I read my boring book about bees,” the angel told him. Dean groaned, but secretly was looking forward to it. He loved Cas’s cock, anyway he could get it.


	18. On Edge - Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gif Credited to Just Another Tart He is beautiful, and I get such inspiration from him. If you have a Tumblr, you should follow him.

When Gabriel was in the mood to play, he went all out. There were blindfolds, soft cuffs for the bed, cock cages, and cock rings, nipple clamps, soft feathers that were Gabriel’s own, tubes of lube in all kinds of flavors, plugs that vibrated and some that didn’t, and bowls of various fruits. The room was bathed in soft light that didn’t seem to be coming from anywhere, in particular, kept lit by the angel’s own grace, and the bed, their nest, was super soft, arranged to keep them comfortable for hours. 

It took an hour for Gabriel to get everything ready and arranged perfectly the way he wanted it. In that time, he had Sam in a chair, eyes held closed with grace and arms tied behind his back. He was wearing a cock cage, keeping him soft, though there was a vibrating plug inside him pressed perfectly to his prostate, Gabriel made sure of that. The hunter squirmed and moaned, his body jumping with the stimulation, on edge but unable to come. 

Once Gabriel was ready, he led his hunter over to the nest and arranged him so his legs and arms were stretched out wrists and ankles bound, again by Gabriel’s grace. Around Sam’s cock, the cage was removed, and Sam got hard immediately, but before he could come, a golden band of light circled his cock and balls and squeezed tight. A cock ring made of grace. Sam moaned. “Gabriel,” he moaned for the millionth time, “please.” 

“Patience, Samshine,” the little angel whispered, his face somewhere around Sam’s ankle. The hunter twitched and moaned as Gabriel bit gently into his calf. “You’re so hard for me, Sammy, your cock is red and weeping. It wants attention doesn’t it.” It wasn’t a question. The binding around Sam’s eyes disappeared and Gabriel watched as Sam blinked his eyes open and focused on him. As soon as he had Sam’s attention, he swallowed the hunter’s cock down in one motion. 

Sam screamed, arching up into Gabriel as much as he could. He couldn’t come, the grace ring around his cock kept that from happening, but it still felt amazing. Gabriel smirked around his mouthful, knowing exactly what this was doing to his beautiful hunter. His tongue worked the underside, moving along the vein, flicking just under the head before he slowly pulled up, sucking hard the whole way. A bead of pre-come immediately pearled on the head and Gabriel licked it off humming at the flavor. “Always taste so damn good, Sam-a-lamb. Never going to get tired of you.” 

The angel spent 10 minutes on Sam’s cock soaking in the moans and yells and begging his hunter gave him. At one point Sam even started praying causing Gabriel’s grace to go crazy. The lights in the room suddenly flared on, bright and getting brighter until they burst. Sam jumped but Gabriel soothed him gently with his hands and kisses. “Naughty hunter,” the angel whispered kissing Sam’s lips, “praying to me. You caused my grace to expand. I would never let the glass hurt you though. Never let anything hurt you.” 

That was true enough, though Gabriel rarely went on hunts if Sam called him, Gabriel was always there, no matter what he was doing. He could be in the middle of the best trick ever, and he’d drop everything the moment his mate needed him. Gabriel would never let something happen to Sam if he could help it, and they both knew it. “Just relax,” he whispered, rubbing his thighs, “just calm it down a little.”

It took a few minutes, but Sam did calm down, panting and body twitching as he managed to get under control. Gabriel smiled. His hunter was such a good boy. “That’s it, Sammy, that’s it.” He waited just a bit before covering Sam’s cock in a generous amount of lube. Sam moaned again, arching into it, hips thrusting but Gabriel kept applying the lube with slow even strokes. Enough to be pleasurable but not get him to the edge. Then, when Sam was all lubed up, the angel slide down on his cock. 

Just like with Gabriel’s mouth, Sam screamed and arched hip, hips jerking harder into Gabriel’s body. He shuddered and moaned, hips moving as he thrust in and out of Gabriel’s body, the angel just taking it. “Yeah, Sammy that’s it, keep going,” Gabriel moaned, breathless as he continued to ride his hunter. They moved together hard and fast and though Sam couldn’t come, Gabriel could. With a wail, the angel spilled over both their chests then slumped, panting. “Damn you’re good.”

“Do I get a turn?” Sam asked nuzzling the top of Gabriel’s head. He couldn’t actually touch his angel but he could at least get his lips to Gabriel’s head. Eventually, the shorter man stirred and slipped out so he could reach Sam’s lips. They kissed for a while, Sam’s body calming down a bit.

“You will,” Gabriel promised, “later.”


	19. Lazy Days of Comfort - Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural AU
> 
> Dean is a skinwalker, a wolf and can change at will. He also likes lounging around the house naked.

Being a Skinwalker, a shapeshifter, Dean never gave much thought into nudity. In order to change shape into his wolf form, he had to strip down to nothing, so growing up, it was just natural to be nude around other people. Sometimes the pack would get together for “pack runs” where they’d go camping in some undisclosed to humanity location. They’d run in their wolf form for a while until they came to a great place to set up camp. Some would stay wolves some would shift back to human, some would lounge around in the nude, and some would wear clothes. It was just how he was raised, so laying around naked on the couch wasn’t anything Dean really thought about.

When he started living with Cas, a San Fransisco fireman, he realized it might not be something humans were quite as used to. Sure, intellectually he knew, but since it wasn’t something he actively thought about, he would just strip down during the day and go about his business. When he wanted to lay down for a bit of an afternoon nap, since he worked late nights, he’d just flop down in a bit of sunlight on the couch and fall asleep. 

It hadn’t been long after Dean first shifted from wolf to human in front of Cas, revealing who, or more importantly, what he was to the other man, that Cas also got an eyeful of Dean fully, gloriously naked, laying in a swatch of sunlight on the plush couch. Dean didn’t know how long Cas stood in the doorway looking at him, but he couldn’t help smiling soft and lazy as the man came forward. 

Advancing from naked snuggling on the couch to more active activities didn’t take very long. Dean even got Cas to lounge in the sun with him, gloriously naked and open to letting Dean touch him in any way he wanted. They spent lazy days that way, curled together, making out, and learning each other’s bodies. 

Dean discovered that Cas had a mole over his right nipple that he loved to play with. His tongue flicked over the little mole, then the nipple then the little mole again and it would never fail to make his fireman moan and arch against him. He also discovered, having previously been a virgin, that he loved it when Cas gave him little smacks to his ass as he felt the wolf up, or thrust deep into Dean’s body. Dean also discovered he really liked having his hip bone played with. 

Being naked, snuggled to his fireman was one of the best ways to spend a lazy day. Dean wouldn’t change a thing.


	20. Praise the Booty - Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> This came about because [A Dick With Wings](http://a-dick-with-wings.tumblr.com/) posted this image and said that Cas liked to praise the booty. I loved that phrase, and turned it into a drabble.

Most mornings were frantic, with research and hunts and talking to witnesses, rarely was there time to sleep in and just enjoy the morning. Those mornings were Cas’s favorite though. He would unplug Dean’s cell phone alarm and turn off the ringer so the hunter would get more than 4 hours of sleep. If there were nightmares, Cas would take care of those too, all so Dean could sleep as long as he needed, as long as his body wanted.

On those mornings, Cas would let Dean sleep until he was just about to wake up, then he would explore. The angel would start with Dean’s shoulders, so many freckles to count, to worship with his mouth. He would kiss and nip each one, slowly moving down the hunter’s back. Dean would wake up at some point but would be too relaxed, too well rested to do much more than moan and arch into his angel’s hands and mouth.

By the time Cas got to the perfect globes of Dean’s booty, the hunter would squirm but and moan but wouldn’t move or tell Cas to stop. He liked these mornings too. 

The angel would lick, and kiss and caress until Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He would worship Dean’s body until the hunter was one tense and shaking pile of nerves. Then slowly, Cas would use his tongue on Dean’s most intimate place, licking and sucking until Dean came with a sob, calling Cas’s name. 

Sometimes Dean would roll his angel over, and suck him off, sometimes he would stroke him off, and other times they would curl together, warm and lazy and comfortable until Sam called them for lunch. Cas loved these mornings best, the mornings where he got to worship and praise Dean’s booty.


End file.
